Profesor
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Boromir Stark es un doctor en literatura medieval que por azares del destino... bueno, por problemas no revelados, termina dando clases en una preparatoria llena de mocosos que huelen a leche agria. En esta escuela, donde trabajan la mayoría de sus amigos, se encuentra con el alumno más difícil, testarudo y boca floja que ha conocido jamás: Legolas Undomiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Use el apellido Stark para Boromir por el personaje de Ned Stark de Game of Thrones, este querido Lord es interpretado por Sean Bean, quien tambien interpreta a Boromir. **

**Se que Undomiel no es propiamente un apellido, pero pense que se veria bien como tal.**

* * *

Mi despertador interrumpe mi sueño con I'm Walking on Sunshine, me entran unas ganas asesinas de tirarle una patada al maldito aparatito pero me controlo, fue un regalo de mi hermanito y sé que lo hizo con buena intención porque, según él, despertarme con música alegre me ayudará a estar de buenas todo el día, Faramir y sus teorías raras (él es el psicólogo, después de todo).

Termino por resignarme y me levanto de la cama, voy directo al baño para ducharme, el agua caliente me despierta, hoy inicio en un nuevo trabajo y los nervios hacen que mi estómago arda, los nervios y la rabia que me da tener que trabajar en una preparatoria, trabajo para el que estoy obviamente sobrecalificado.

Pasé ocho años de mi vida estudiando duro para obtener un doctorado en Literatura Medieval, fui hasta Francia para terminar mi carrera, todo para acabar dando clases en un bachillerato lleno de mocosos que todavía apestan a pañal, en fin, la vida no es justa.

Cuando salgo del baño veo que tengo tres llamadas perdidas de Faramir, a veces pienso que mi hermano es demasiado preocupón, comienzo a vestirme y dejo que mi celular suene, me visto con pantalón negro y una camisa color púrpura, me pongo zapatos de agujetas, esos de los que tanto se burlan Faramir y Aragorn, me pregunto si se seguirían riendo de saber cuánto me costaron sólo por ser Prada.

Mientras me enfrento a la difícil decisión de usar corbata o no, mi celular sigue timbrando cada dos minutos, me harto y voy a contestar.

- ¿Qué quieres, Faramir?-

-Sí, buenos días para ti también, Boromir- dice mi hermano con tono ofendido – Por favor, dime que ya vienes en camino-

- No realmente- le contesto, decido no usar corbata - ¿Tú ya estás en la escuela?-

- Mierda, hoy tenemos que estar aquí a las seis en punto-

- Pero mis clases inician hasta las siete con treinta-

- Sí, creo que se me olvidó decirte, perdón-

- Ay, no, ¿me estás diciendo que tengo que estar en veinte minutos ahí?-

- Sí, es lo que te estoy diciendo, pero tú también, ¿cuánto puedes tardarte en arreglarte en la mañana?-

- Estuve ocupado planchando mi ropa, ni siquiera he desayunado-

- Ay hermanito, de verdad que te hace falta una mujer-

Y me cuelga.

Sí, varias veces me han hecho ese comentario, Faramir me lo dice todo el tiempo, igual que Argorn y Sam, lo hacía el director Gandalf, Merry y Pippin también lo dicen a veces, aunque los dos siguen solteros, todos lo dicen menos Frodo, él nunca me lo dijo, tal vez porque es igual de gay que yo.

Faramir está casado desde hace cinco años con Eowyn, una mujer hermosa y que lo ama como a nada en el mundo, tienen un lindo niño del que soy padrino; Aragorn está casado con Arwen, tienen diez años de casados y tres hijos, un niño y dos niñas, la única razón por la que no tuvieron más hijos es que Arwen es tres años mayor que Aragorn y sería peligroso para ella y para el bebé, si no, estoy seguro que tendrían al menos seis hijos; en cuanto a Sam, él se casó con una buena mujer de rostro agradable, Rosita le dio una niña preciosa, de rizos rubios y sonrisa amplia.

La sugerencia general es que contraiga matrimonio, como si eso fuera a arreglarme la vida, como si tener una mujercita en casa fuera a hacer que llegue temprano al trabajo, sí, he llegado tarde, diez minutos tarde, empiezo a correr escaleras arriba como idiota, mi celular vibra y lo reviso: "Estamos en la sala de juntas, ¡APÚRATE!, de: Faramir"; sigo mi carrera hasta la sala, empujo la puerta y creo que hago demasiado ruido, todos ya han ocupado sus lugares, el director me mira de arriba a abajo.

- Profesor Boromir, qué bueno que llega- me dice el director, sigue observándome, debí haberme puesto corbata.

- Director Elrond, buenos días- le saludé, tratando de no sonar cansado, me adelanté a ocupar un asiento.

- Bueno, como decía antes de que el profesor nos interrumpiera…- al decir esto, el director me dedicó otra larga mirada –Se han hecho algunos cambios en lo administrativo, entonces, las cosas quedaron así: la profesora Galadriel, coordinadora del departamento de biología y las campañas de ecología-

Una mujer de belleza enceguecedora se puso de pie y saludó con una sonrisa hermosa, tenía una cabellera larga y rubia que le caía hasta la cintura, envuelta en un elegante vestido color perla, le calculé al menos cincuenta años, entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con sus ojos azul mar.

- Bienvenido al equipo, profesor Boromir- me dijo, y su voz era tan hermosa como su rostro.

-Gracias…- murmuré, y sentí como mi cara se ponía roja.

- El profesor Celeborn, coordinador del departamento de matemáticas, física y estadística- anunció Elrond.

Ahora se puso de pie un hombre de cabello plateado, reparé en que estaba sentado junto a la profesora Galadriel, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y me dio la bienvenida, le correspondí de buena gana.

- El profesor Gimli, que se encargará de la tesorería y las actividades extracurriculares-

Aquel profesor era un hombre enano, de cabello y barba roja, se paró sobre la silla y me miró.

- Mucha suerte, chico- me dijo, le di las gracias y traté de sonreír – Quiero anunciarles que este semestre se abrió un taller de teatro musical y otro de creación literaria, las listas para inscribirse ya están en los periódicos murales, teatro musical será los sábados de ocho a doce, el taller de creación será de miércoles a viernes de dos a cuatro, comenzando a partir de este miércoles, para que hagan la invitación a sus niños-

Todos asintieron y el director continuó con los anuncios.

- El profesor Faramir se encargará del departamento de orientación psicológica y vocacional, el profesor Aragorn sigue encargado de la coordinación de historia y ciencias sociales, y la maestra Arwen del departamento de química y los laboratorios, ah… y el profesor Boromir es ahora el encargado de la coordinación del departamento de literatura y lengua, será quien imparta el taller de creación literaria, además de ser el nuevo maestro de tutorías-

-¿Que yo qué?- la mirada asesina que me lanzó Faramir me hizo callar, el director Elrond me miraba, confundido.

- ¿Pasa algo, profesor?- me preguntó el director, a veces tenía un semblante amenazador, con ese cabello negro largo y ojos afilados color gris, bueno, al menos no me pediría que me cortara el cabello, no tendría autoridad moral.

-No, nada…estoy emocionado por empezar-

La reunión se dio por terminada y los profesores tomaron cada quien su rumbo, a mí sólo me importaba hablar con cierta persona, crucé la habitación a grandes zancadas y fui a tomar a mi hermano por la solapa de su saco perfectamente planchado por su mujercita.

- ¿Qué mierdas es eso de que soy coordinador y tutor?- le rugí, Faramir puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Tú eras quien decía que estaba sobrecalificado para el puesto, hablé con el director y estuvo de acuerdo en que un hombre con tantos estudios no podía desperdiciarse siendo un simple maestro- explicó Faramir, le solté el saco pero no por eso mermó mi rabia.

- ¿Quién te crees para echarme a la espalda tanto peso?- le pregunté, a Faramir parecían no importarle mis quejas.

- Ya, Boromir, dale un respiro- intervino Aragorn, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro- En todo caso, la idea fue mía-

- No puede ser, tengo una vida, ¿saben?-

- ¿Ya tan rápido odias el trabajo?- me preguntó Arwen, sonriendo, la miré y se me fueron las palabras, portaba un vestido entallado color azul marino, el hermoso cabello negro en una coleta alta, maquillaje sencillo y pocos adornos, a veces no aparentaba sus treintainueve años.

- No es que lo odie, simplemente no es lo que quería para mí- le dije, correspondiéndole la sonrisa -¿Cómo están los niños?-

- Muy bien, Boromir, me da mucho gusto que vayamos a ser compañeros de trabajo, todos juntos otra vez, como cuando éramos adolescentes, ¿se acuerdan?- comentó Arwen, y sí, me acordaba.

Faramir y yo conocimos a Aragorn cuando éramos niños, yo tenía diez años, Faramir apenas siete y Aragorn ya estaba por cumplir los trece, sin embargo nos hicimos inseparables, poco tiempo después conocimos a Merry, Sam, Frodo y Pippin, los cuatro de la edad de Faramir, años después conocimos a Arwen, ella estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho, Aragorn, con quince años, quedó prendado de ella como un tonto, y sigue enamorado como tonto.

- Faltan Merry, Pip y Sam- dijo Aragorn.

- Y Frodo- agregué – ¿Han sabido algo de él?-

- No- me contestó Faramir – Sigo sin comprender por qué se fue tan lejos-

Yo sí que lo entendía, Frodo terminó enamorándose de Sam, fueron juntos a la facultad de medicina, se hicieron tan cercanos que llegue a sospechar que terminarían siendo pareja, cuando murió el viejo Bilbo, tío y única familia de Frodo, Sam fue a vivir con él en la hermosa casa que Bilbo le heredó a Frodo, al poco tiempo Sam anunció su compromiso con Rosita, y Frodo quedó destrozado, le dejó la casa encargada a Sam y se fue a terminar su especialidad en epidemiología a Cuba, lo último que supe de él fue hace cuatro meses, está viviendo en África.

- Hm, oigan, no desayuné, si no les importa…-

- Te acompañamos- dijo Faramir, recuperando la sonrisa –Aquí cerca hay una cafetería, yo invito los cafés-

Bajamos juntos, platicando y riendo, apenas eran las seis treinta, quedaba una hora para desayunar tranquilamente, en la entrada principal nos encontramos al profesor Gimli, el enano platicaba con el guardia de seguridad y daba risotadas.

- Profesor, ¿para dónde va?- le preguntó Arwen, el pelirrojo la miró sonriendo.

-Ah, profesora, usted siempre tan dulce, voy a la cafetería de aquí abajo, entre tanta prisa no tuve tiempo de desayunar, con eso de que a su señor padre le gusta hacer las juntas tan temprano-

- ¿El director Elrond es tu padre?- pregunté a Arwen, no sé qué cara habré puesto, pero seguro fue muy graciosa, porque todos (incluido el guardia) se rieron de mi expresión.

- Sí, es mi papá- me confirmó Arwen, entonces recordé la figura solemne que la había entregado en el altar el día de su boda, sí, era él, pero se me había borrado de la memoria.

- Debí parecer un idiota el día que me entrevistó para el trabajo- me lamenté, Arwen me consoló con unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Vamos, hombre, no es para tanto- me animó la esposa de mi amigo.

- Mejor vamos, Boromir tampoco ha desayunado, profesor, y yo les invito los cafés hoy- anunció Faramir.

Continuamos el trayecto un par de cuadras abajo, llegamos a un local amplio con agradable olor a café recién hecho y a comida, en la pared había grandes cuadros donde se leía el menú y los precios, el profesor Gimli y yo nos quedamos en la barra para ordenar, mientras los demás pedían cafés y buscaban mesa.

- Te recomiendo los hot cakes de blueberry- me dijo el profesor –Claro que yo también pido tocino tostado para acompañar, pero si prefieres pedir mermelada o miel-

-No, se me antoja más un poco de tocino crujiente- le dije, ganándome una amplia sonrisa del pelirrojo.

- Me empiezas a caer bien, chico, cualquiera que coincida en mis gustos culinarios es digno de simpatía-

Le correspondí la sonrisa, también empezaba a caerme bien, hicimos nuestra orden y fuimos a sentarnos, pero en el camino una extraña ráfaga amarilla pasó junto a mí, dirigiéndose al profesor Gimli.

-¡Gimli!- gritó alguien, me giré para ver como el profesor era abrazado por un muchacho de larga cabellera rubia - ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez!-

- A mí también me da gusto verte, muchacho, eso tendría más sentido si dejaras de asfixiarme y me permitieras mirarte-

El muchacho liberó de su abrazo al enano, le dedicó una sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones, parecía que no había advertido mi presencia.

-¡Profesor Faramir!- exclamó el muchacho, y fue casi corriendo a la mesa donde estaba mi hermano y amigos, Gimli y yo lo seguimos en silencio.

- Hola, ¿cómo la pasaste estas vacaciones?- le saludó Faramir, muy amable.

- Casi se arruinan, mi padre me obligó a ir con él a la playa, tuve que soportar a las descerebradas de mis primas, pero todo se arregló cuando descubrí una librería de usado, un buen libro a la orilla del mar se disfruta casi al doble, ¿y usted qué tal?

- Muy bien, Legolas, en casa con mi esposa y mi hijo, también lo llevé a la playa- le contó Faramir, sin quitar su tono amable.

- Profesor Aragorn, profesora Arwen- saludó el muchacho –Espero que también hayan pasado buenas vacaciones-

- De hecho sí- le dijo Arwen –Llevamos a los niños de campamento, aquí tu profesor Aragorn sabe hacer más nudos que un scout-

- Algunos truquillos que aprendí de joven- comentó Aragorn - ¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá?-

- No calculé bien el tiempo, así que me pasé a la cafetería por un licuado, después voy a la biblioteca a buscar unos cuantos libros, conociendo al profesor Glorfindel ya debe estar abriendo-

- Ah, por cierto, este semestre tendremos nuevo encargado de literatura, estoy seguro que harán muy buenas migas- comentó Faramir, levantándose de su asiento y colocándose junto a mí –Legolas, te presento a mi hermano, el profesor Boromir, va a impartir un taller de creación literaria que quizá te interese tomar-

El muchacho se quedó callado, mirándome, no supe si debía tenderle la mano, así que lo observé también, tenía el cabello rubio, largo hasta media espalda, lo llevaba recogido en media coleta, dejando al descubierto su rostro, un rostro muy bello y varonil, se le veía la juventud por todos lados, de ojos celestes como el cielo, arrugó el ceño y me miró de pies a cabeza.

- No se parecen en nada- sentenció, dirigiéndose a Faramir – tienen los mismos ojos pero… ¿cuántos años tiene?, se ve bien jodido, nada que ver con usted, profesor Faramir, usted tiene mejor cara, este parece chucho enojado-

Sentí que me hervía la sangre, apreté el puño, recordándome que por nada del mundo debía partirle la cara a un alumno, mientras los demás profesores se echaban a reír.

- Perdónalo, no ha desayunado- intervino Aragorn, ahogándose entre risas.

El tal Legolas echó una mirada a la barra, una de las empleadas parecía llamarle.

- Mi licuado ya está, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió y se alejó.

Yo fui a sentarme junto a mi hermano, todos seguían riéndose de los agudos comentarios del pequeñajo malcriado, tomé mi taza de café y di un sorbo, estaba amarga.

- Está asqueroso- dije, de peor humor que antes.

- Siempre que te enojas todo te sabe mal- observó Faramir, le dediqué una mirada cargada de furia.

- Por eso no quería este trabajo…- comente, suspirando – no soporto a los mocosos groseros, para ser sincero, no me partí el culo estudiando tanto para terminar aquí… sin ofender, pero lo mío era dar clases en la facultad-

- ¿Y por qué dejaste de trabajar ahí?- preguntó Gimli, no pude evitar suspirar de nuevo

- Problemas en el paraíso- le respondí, apartando el café de mí – habladurías, el director me recomendó alejarme una temporada, y aquí estoy-

- No será tan malo- me animó Arwen, tomándome las manos – además estarás encargado de un taller, ¿no te parece emocionante?-

- Si te soy sincero, no mucho, ahora cualquier hijo de vecino cree que puede escribir, y si riman caminando con mirando se sienten los poetas del siglo, da asco y pena- volví a suspirar, las miradas se centraban en mí – debo parecerles un quejumbroso, perdonen-

- Mira, haremos esto- comenzó el profesor Gimli –hablaremos con los niños de tu taller, quién sabe, a lo mejor descubres un par de retoñitos con potencial-

- Gracias- dije – lo de maestro tutor…-

- Ah, pues eso quiere decir que los niños problema irán a parar a tu oficina- dijo Faramir – se supone que les ayudes a aumentar sus notas, y si ves algo raro, problemas en casa, de drogas, etc., me los mandas a mí-

- Genial- suspiré, además de todo tendría que lidiar con los niños más malcriados de esa guardería.

La mesera se acercó con los desayunos listos, ofreció más café y sirvió algunas tazas, miré mis hot cakes y el tocino, de repente se me había ido el hambre, saqué un billete y lo dejé en la mesa.

-Discúlpenme, perdí el apetito- me excusé, y salí de la cafetería sintiéndome ridículo.

Caminé hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela y me metí al auto, al menos tendría unos cuantos minutos de paz antes de enfrentarme a esos niños, respiré hondo, ¿de verdad me dejaría amedrentar por ese chiquillo impertinente?, ¡ese no es Boromir!, claro que no, el cabrón ese picha corta se podía ir mucho a la mierda, salí de mi auto con energías renovadas y me dirigí al edificio.

Mi día no estuvo tan mal, sobre todo por ser el primer día de clases, sólo me presenté en cada salón, les dije mi nombre, aclaré lo que necesitarían para mi clase y la manera de calificar, el resto fue escuchar sus nombres y sus gustos en general, en cuanto a música se repitió demasiado One Direction y Justin Beiber entre las chicas, los muchachos me hablaron de My Chemical Romance y The Killers, no me sorprendió para nada que, sobre literatura, me mencionaran a Stephenie Meyer, J. K. Rowling y Stephen King, sin faltar Paulo Coelho, no es que tenga nada en contra de esos escritores (quizá de Coelho y Meyer sí) pero me hubiera gustado escuchar algún clásico, "Keep dreaming, Boromir" me dije.

Seguía mi última clase del día (al menos hasta el miércoles, cuando empezaría el taller), el salón estaba en el primer piso, junto a la biblioteca, terminando la clase seguro me pasaba a revisar la colección que tenían, entré al salón y todos los chicos fueron a sentarse, entonces, al fondo, vi al pequeñajo insolente de la mañana, tendría que soportarlo todos los días en mi última hora durante todo el semestre, traté de restarle importancia y fui a dejar mi maletín al escritorio, tomé el marcador y comencé a escribir en el pizarrón blanco.

- Mi nombre- dije, señalando lo que había escrito – Boromir Stark, escríbanlo porque no pienso repetirlo y quiero verlo en la portada de todos los trabajos que les encargaré, doctor Boromir Stark-

- ¿Es usted pariente del profe Faramir?- preguntó una muchacha de la primera fila.

- Es mi hermano- le contesté - ¿apuntaste todo?- asintió - mi manera de evaluar será la siguiente; tendrán cuatro exámenes a lo largo del semestre, cada uno con valor de diez porciento, ¿cuánto da eso?-

- Cuarenta por ciento- contestó un muchachito de cabello castaño.

- Muy bien, y les falta el sesenta por ciento, los trabajos, entregados a tiempo, con buena ortografía y bien presentados, tendrán un valor del veinte por ciento-

- Eso da el sesenta por ciento- dijo la chica de la primera fila, su cabello teñido de rojo cereza la hacía aún más pálida.

- No pregunté, pero es correcto- le dije, sonriéndole, la muchacha se puso roja – su asistencia tiene un valor del diez por ciento, dos retardos es una falta así que lleguen a tiempo-

- ¿Y el otro treinta por ciento?- preguntó Legolas, mirándome desafiante.

- Iba a tocar ese punto- dije, tratando de no parecer enojado – al final, escogerán una obra o un autor, el que más les guste, es a su criterio, y me presentarán un ensayo donde me digan por qué tal obra o autor les gusta, defenderán sus virtudes, harán un análisis de ello, debe tener al menos una fuente bibliográfica, puede ser un artículo en una revista, un libro, yo que sé, puede tener más, espero que a lo largo del curso aprendan lo suficiente como para presentar un buen trabajo-

Los muchachos comenzaron a escribir como posesos, todos menos el rubio arrogante, que me seguía mirando con aire de cazador de cocodrilos, o alguna otra comparación más útil para evitar la palabra _atrevidamente_.

- Bueno, yo ya me presenté- dije, cuando dejaron de escribir –ahora me gustaría escucharlos a ustedes, y si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme, estaré dispuesto a contestarla-

- Ya nos conocemos, no le veo el sentido a eso de presentaros- comentó Legolas con su venenosa lengua.

- Sí, me imagino, pero yo no sé sus nombres, y me gustaría que me los dijeran, además de sus gustos musicales, su película favorita, su libro y autor preferido, su edad y lo que les gustaría hacer en el futuro, hmm, creo que es todo-

El mocoso no dijo más, pero si soltó un bufido de fastidio, las presentaciones comenzaron, le llegó el turno a la muchacha pelirroja, se puso de pie, parecía nerviosa.

- Yo me llamo Lorena, todos me dicen Lori, hmm, tengo dieciséis, me gusta la música clásica, sobre todo Chopin, hmm, soy fanática de los musicales, adoro escuchar a Barbra Streisand y a Julie Andrews interpretar, mi película favorita… es Funny Girl, mi autor preferido es William Shakespeare, y mi libro favorito es Hamlet, en el futuro… quiero ser actriz de musicales, y si tengo suerte, llegar a interpretar a Elphaba en Wicked-

- Ñoña- masculló Legolas, le dediqué una mirada de advertencia.

- A mí también me gusta mucho Chopin, y Shakespeare también, eres la primera chica que no menciona Romeo y Julieta- le dije, sonriendo.

- Profesor- continuó Lori – ¿es usted casado?-

La pobre muchacha se puso casi tan roja como su cabello cuando escuchó las burlas de sus compañeros.

-No, no estoy casado- le contesté.

Las presentaciones siguieron hasta llegar al chico de cabello castaño que también participó antes.

- Bueno, me llamo Jackson, me apodan Jack-

-Te apodan idiota- intervino Legolas.

- Basta- dije – sigue con esto y la pasarás mal, no quiero empezar así el semestre, continúa, Jack-

-Gracias, profesor, pues… tengo dieciséis, mi película favorita es El Camino hacia El Dorado, aunque el profesor Aragorn diga que falta terriblemente a la historia, me gusta escuchar a Elton John, Frank Sinatra, Lionel Richie, Elvis, Jerry Lee Lewis, Jhonny Cash, The Beatles y… ahm, ABBA y Pink, mi autor preferido es C.S. Lewis, mis libros favoritos son los siete de Narnia, El Principito y Peter Pan, me gusta mucho dibujar y se me da muy bien, me gustaría mucho dedicarme a escribir cuentos para niños e ilustrarlos-

- Vaya, Jack, me sorprendes, uno de estos días me gustaría ver alguno de tus dibujos-

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, profesor?- preguntó Jack.

- Tengo treinta y tres años- le respondí.

Por fin, le tocó el turno al niñato arrogante, se levantó del asiento y me miró directo a los ojos.

- Me llamo Legolas, y todos me dicen Legolas, mis películas favoritas…en cuanto a música… da igual, en realidad a ti no te interesa, mi autor y mi libro favorito tampoco es de tu incumbencia, tengo diecisiete años, no quiero ser nada cuando termine este chiste que llaman preparatoria, no me interesa nada ni nadie, y quisiera saber si eres adoptado o algo-

- No lo soy- contesté, frunciendo el ceño –y de aquí en adelante me gustaría que midieras tus palabras-

- No puedo creer que tengas lazos de sangre con el profesor Faramir- continuó Legolas –tienes que ser adoptado, no hay otra explicación-

-Y tú tienes que ser el chico más insolente que he conocido en mi vida, sal de mi clase-

El muchacho tomó su mochila y salió, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada burlona, realmente sería un dolor en el culo tratar con ese mocoso.

Veinte minutos después sonó el timbre de salida, me despedí de los chicos y cerré el salón, después fui directo a la biblioteca, estaba muy bien equipada para ser una biblioteca de preparatoria, aunque nada se comparaba con la de la facultad, me acerqué al hombre rubio detrás del escritorio, supuse que sería el encargado.

- Usted debe ser el profesor Glorfindel- le dije, el hombre despegó la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora – mucho gusto, soy el profesor Boromir, me encargaré del departamento de literatura y lengua-

-Ah, sí, soy Glorfindel, mucho gusto, profesor, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-

- ¿Me podría decir donde localizo las copias de la Ilíada y la Odisea?-

- Claro-

Glorfindel me acompañó hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban los ejemplares que quería, le agradecí y me dejó a solas, había quince tomos de cada obra.

- Son quince, tengo siete grupos…- murmuré, haciendo cálculos –serán dos tomos por grupo, y uno sobra…- giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar, aún sumido en mis pensamientos – a un grupo le tocarán tres…-

Choqué con alguien, haciendo que todos los libros que cargaba terminaran en el piso, me agaché a recogerlos enseguida.

-Disculpe- dije, mientras trataba de levantar todos los libros.

- ¿De veras me vas a poner a leer esto?, qué poco original- dijo Legolas, levanté la vista para encontrarme con su mirada celeste.

Para mi sorpresa, el muchacho me ayudó a recoger los libros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, mientras amontonaba los tomos de la Odisea.

- Vine aquí cuando me corriste de tu clase- me dijo, él se encargó de acomodar la Ilíada, nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

- No te corrí, te hice salir de mi clase porque estabas siendo grosero-

- Sólo lo pones en palabras bonitas, me echaste- continuó, mientras me entregaba los tomos.

- Bueno, sé más cortés y no tendré razones para echarte-

- ¿Ya ves que sí me echaste?- me dijo, sonriendo, después se alejó.

Fui de nuevo con el profesor Glorfindel, firmé una hoja y me despedí de él, salí de la biblioteca con rumbo al estacionamiento, en los pasillos me encontré a Lori y a Jack, el muchacho la miraba con ojos de perrito triste, pero la chica parecía no darse cuenta.

-¡Profesor!- me saludó Lori, acercándose a mí –Déjeme ayudarle-

- A mi también- agregó Jack.

Entre los tres repartimos los libros y comenzamos a caminar al estacionamiento.

-¿Será nuestra primera lectura?- preguntó Lori.

- Sí- le contesté - ¿no han leído esto antes?-

- No- me contó Jack –Será muy emocionante-

Me agradaba tener al menos dos alumnos entusiastas.

- No le haga caso a Legolas- dijo Lori –él siempre es odioso, y yo creo que sí se parecen un poquito usted y el profesor Faramir, tienen los mismos ojos-

- Gracias, supongo- dije, riendo, la muchacha estaba roja de nuevo

- El profesor Faramir es muy guapo- dijo, con un suspiro.

Bueno, eso sí no me lo esperaba, la miré con una sonrisa.

- Sí, su esposa también es muy bonita- comentó Jack, haciendo hincapié en la palabra esposa –Igual que la maestra Arwen, parece un ángel-

Lori arrugó la nariz y volteó la cara, ay, el amor adolescente.

- Sí, es guapa- cedió Lori.

- También la maestra Galadriel- insistió Jack, vaya, este chico sí que sabe cómo jugar –es bellísima, ¿verdad, Lori?-

-Podría ser tu madre- dijo la muchacha, ahora sí se le notaba lo celosa.

- No me molestaría llamarla mami- dijo Jack, tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme.

Llegamos hasta mi auto, abrí la cajuela y los chicos dejaron los libros ahí, Lori le dedicó una mirada resentida a Jack y se fue murmurando un "adiós, profesor", y se alejó dando grandes trancos, Jack la vio irse con una sonrisa en la cara.

- La pusiste celosa- le dije, cerrando la cajuela -no abuses mucho de ese recurso-

- Me ha traído detrás de ella desde el semestre pasado, y no sé, estoy probando jugar al patán un poco- me confió – mañana le voy a traer una flor-

- Buena idea- dije, sonriéndole al muchacho –gracias por la ayuda, Jack-

- De nada, profesor, y es en serio lo de Legolas, es así siempre, tan molesto como tener comezón en la espalda y no alcanzar del todo ese lugar en específico, ¿me entiende?-

- No pudiste haberlo descrito mejor- le dije.

Me subí al auto, de repente me sentí terriblemente cansado, quería ir a casa, comer algo y dormir, pero el celular sonando de nuevo me indicó que mis planes se podían ir al garete.

- ¿Qué pasó, Faramir?-

- Segunda vez que me contestas mal- dijo mi hermano –te llamo para invitarte a comer a la casa, Aragorn y Arwen también van, creo que Pip, Merry y Sam también-

- Me encantaría verlos a todos- dije, con la sonrisa en los labios –Paso para allá-

Camino a casa de mi hermano me detuve en una florería, compré un ramo de magnolias blancas, Eowyn siempre me pareció una flor blanca.

Cuando llegué a mi destino vi los autos de mis amigos ya estacionados, precedí a estacionar el mío y fui a la puerta con el ramo de flores en mano, me abrió Faramir.

- Hola, hermanito- me dijo, abrazándome - ¡Boromir ya llegó!- anunció, escuché exclamaciones de bienvenida desde el comedor.

Fui a unirme a mis amigos, ahí estaba Pippin, Merry a su lado, Sam con Rosita y su niña, Arwen y Aragorn inseparables, Eowyn esperaba sentada a su marido, bonita como siempre, blanca como las magnolias que le regalé.

-Gracias, Boromir, están preciosas- dijo Eowyn, aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores –Las pondré en agua-

Ocupé un asiento junto a mi hermano, todos platicaban y reían muy animados, pronto volvió Eowyn con las flores en un lindo jarrón azul que puso al centro de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?- preguntó Eowyn amablemente, Aragorn, Arwen y Faramir no se pudieron aguantar la risa - ¿Tan mal estuvo?-

- No exactamente, me topé con un mocoso grosero y estúpido, nada más-

- Un mocoso que te hizo enojar al grado de rechazar un desayuno- comentó Aragorn, con sorna.

- El muy cabrón está en mi última clase, se portó como todo un troglodita, tuve que pedirle que se fuera- les conté, mientras me servía un par de empanadas de carne y algo de ensalada.

- Pobre Boromir- dijo Pippin –lo tuyo es la facultad, las grandes ligas-

- Algo así- reconocí, dando una mordida a la empanada.

- Hoy recibí un mail de Frodo- dijo Sam, todos lo miramos con expectación – Sigue en África, más específicamente, en Casa Blanca, dijo algo sobre los bazares… los malditos bazares, pero no dice cómo está ni si piensa volver-

- Bueno, al menos mandó noticias- suspiró Merry –eso es mejor que nada-

- Es que es nada- continuó Sam, torciendo el gesto – ojalá nunca se hubiera ido-

- Volverá cuando se sienta listo- dije, tratando de consolar a Sam – sólo él conoce sus motivos, tal vez nos los comparta algún día, o tal vez no-

- En fin- dijo Sam, más tranquilo – parece que empiezas con algo de problemas en el nuevo trabajo-

- Mi único problema es ese mamón, todos los demás son idiotas pero al menos no se comportan como tal, tengo dos alumnos que prometen no cagarla tanto, pero este tipo… una de mis alumnas está enamorada de Faramir-

- ¿Quién, Lori?- Eowyn le dio un codazo a mi hermano en las costillas -¡Auch!, sí, lo sé, al terminar el semestre pasado me entregó una caja forrada de rojo con un moño dorado, dijo que era un regalo, tenía una carta, papel perfumado y toda la cosa, donde me explicaba su amor por mí y que entendía que no podía ser posible, ya sabes, cosas de chicos, había un libro de Freud, debió costarle mucho dinero a la pobrecita, te juro que pensé que me iba a encontrar unas bragas entre tanto papel de china-

-¡Faramir!- exclamó mi cuñada.

- Es buena chica- comentó Faramir – se esfuerza mucho-

- Ella y Jack me agradan- agregué –el único problema es ese escuincle de mierda-

-Bueno, bueno- intervino Arwen, riendo –espero que el escuincle de mierda de mi primito no te de demasiados dolores de cabeza-

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté, atónito.

- Legolas es mi primo- dijo Arwen.

Entonces, como me había pasado con Elrond, recordé la cara de Legolas, pero en un niñito de siete años que corría entre las mesas el día que Aragorn y Arwen se casaron.

Suspiré, resignado –Estoy jodido-


	2. Chapter 2

Revisé mi lista otra vez, no cabía la menor duda, Legolas Undómiel.

- ¿Profesor?- Gimli me miraba con gesto de preocupación -¿pasa algo malo?-

- Nada, todo bien- le contesté.

Era mi segundo día de trabajo, me sentía un poco más animado a pesar de que tendría que topare de nuevo con el mocoso mamón, "mocoso mamón primo de Arwen, esposa de tu mejor amigo" me repetía.

Al menos hoy tuve tiempo de desayunar, me tomé mi tiempo para arreglarme un poco la barba, me puse un pantalón azul marino y una camisa celeste que hacía resaltar mis ojos azul grisáceo (sí, me fijo mucho en estas cosas), todo perfectamente planchado y muy limpio, aunque de nuevo decidí no ponerme corbata.

Caminé a mi última clase del día, preparado para cualquier cosa, encontré el salón muy tranquilo, los chicos estaban en grupos, platicando y riendo, vi a Lori con Jack, la muchacha tenía un enorme girasol en las manos, sonreí a Jack y el muchacho me regresó el gesto.

- Muchachos, buenas tardes- saludé, todos se apuraron a acomodarse en sus bancos - ¿ya les entregaron el libro de la materia?- recibí varios "sí" como respuesta – muy bien, quiero que cuiden mucho ese libro porque van a realizar las autoevaluaciones al final de cada unidad, la entrega del libro correctamente contestado y revisado valdrá cinco puntos sobre calificación final, así que esto puede ser la diferencia entre reprobar o irse de vacaciones sin ninguna preocupación; quiero que los marquen con su nombre al pie de las siguientes páginas; 15, 30, 60, y 120-

Todos los chicos comenzaron a hacer lo que les indiqué, incluso el rubio del fondo del aula, aunque parecía hacerlo de mala gana.

- Disculpe, profesor- volteé a ver a quien llamaba, desde la puerta, un hombre alto y delgado, vistiendo ropa deportiva negra y plateada, se asomaba al salón –soy el profesor Haldir, de deportes-

-Claro, profesor, adelante, ¿qué se le ofrece?- le dije, el profesor entró dirigiéndome una sonrisa cordial, llevaba el cabello rubio muy corto, los ojos eran verde pardo.

- Quiero hacer un anuncio a los chicos, si me permite, claro- dijo, sin dejar de sonreírme, asentí para que continuara – bien, muchachos, como saben, mañana empiezan las prácticas de educación física, de una veinte a dos de la tarde, deben traer la ropa adecuada para poder hacer los ejercicios sin problemas, les recuerdo que el equipo de natación inicia actividades la próxima semana por si alguno está interesado, el equipo de tiro con arco, del que me sigo encargando, iniciará entrenamientos el sábado de ocho a doce de la tarde, lunes y martes de dos a cuatro, los entrenamientos son duros, así que piénsenlo dos veces antes de inscribirse-

Después de decir esto, el profesor Haldir se retiró, enseguida comenzaron las pláticas y las exclamaciones.

- Silencio- dije, sin gritar –ya irán a inscribirse después de la clase, concéntrense aquí- los chicos se calmaron y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo –bien, lo primero que les encargaré leer será la Ilíada y la Odisea, siempre se habla de estas dos obras juntas, pero deben saber que son dos libros diferentes, aunque tengan un tema en común, fui a la biblioteca de la escuela y sólo había quince ejemplares de cada libro, todos los saqué yo, para que fuera justo, y a cada grupo les tocó dos tomos de cada obra, ustedes son afortunados, hay tres libros de cada obra para repartir en el salón-

- ¿A quién piensa repartirlos?- preguntó un chico, si no me falla la memoria creo que se llama Ryan.

- Pensaba hacerlo por sorteo, pero creo que sería más justo y más divertido si ustedes se los ganaran respondiendo algunas preguntas-

De nuevo escuché murmullos, los chicos se miraban entre sí e intercambiaban risitas, se me escapó una sonrisa sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Tienen que levantar la mano si saben la respuesta, ¿están listos?-

- ¡Sí!- me respondieron, y de nuevo se me escapó la risa.

- Bien, ¿quién escribió el Conde de Montecristo?- me sorprendí al ver que sólo Lori levantó a mano.

- Alexander Dumas- respondió la pelirroja.

- Hm, sí… y no- dije, la chica parecía nerviosa – La respuesta sí es Alexander Dumas, pero, ¿Alexander Dumas padre o hijo?-

- Padre- intervino Legolas, - ¿puedo tomar el libro?-

- La próxima vez levanta la mano- comenté, pedí que le pasaran un ejemplar de la Ilíada – bueno, la siguiente pregunta… ¿quién escribió La Dama de las Camelias?-

- Alexander Dumas…- dijo Jack –Hm, ¿padre?-

-Hijo- dijo Legolas, con tono fastidiado -pásenme otro libro-

-No- dije, comenzando a enojarme – levanta la mano, Legolas-

El muchacho bufó y me volteó la cara.

- Vamos, chicos, ¿cómo se llamaba el caballo de don Quijote?-

- Yo sé- dijo Legolas, con la mano en el aire – Rocinante, ¿me pueden pasar un libro?-

- Correcto- dije, haciéndole llegar un tomo – Díganme el apellido de la familia de Cien años de soledad-

- Buendía- respondió el rubio.

- No es justo, ¡yo levanté la mano primero!- se quejó Lori.

- Seguramente no te sabías la respuesta- se burló Legolas, la pobre Lori se puso casi morada del coraje.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó la muchacha.

- Suficiente los dos- intervine – Legolas…-

- ¿Qué?, ¿me vas a echar otra vez?-

- No, pero como me doy cuenta de que quieres acaparar toda mi atención, vas a traer tu banco acá a la primera fila-

El muchacho se quedó callado, aún así pude ver la rabia en sus ojos, levantó el banco y lo colocó justo frente a mi escritorio.

- ¿Aquí está bien?- me preguntó, dejándose caer en el banco.

- Ahí está perfecto- le dije –ahora, continuemos-

Me alegró mucho que Jack y Lori se quedaran con un ejemplar cada quien, me encargué de que fueran diferentes para que Jack tuviera otra excusa para acercarse a la muchacha.

- Los demás pueden conseguir los libros en cualquier librería, no son muy caros, seguro que en las bibliotecas públicas también los tienen, deben terminar la Ilíada para el próximo lunes-

- ¿Y qué pasa con los libros que nos dieron?- preguntó Jack.

- Yo les diré cuando los utilizaremos, ténganlos siempre en sus casilleros, bueno, es todo por hoy, pueden irse-

El salón comenzó a vaciarse lentamente, me concentré en guardar mis cosas, mientras los muchachos salían no sin causar bastante ruido, cuando levanté la vista de mi maletín Legolas me dirigía su mirada celeste, de pie frente a mí, parecía muy enojado.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- me dijo.

- Trata de comportarte mejor y evitaremos este tipo de cosas-

- No entiendas nada- dijo Legolas, y me dio la espalda para irse.

"No, no entiendo nada" pensé, salí del salón y lo cerré bien, me dirigí a la sala de maestros, una taza de café no me caería nada mal, en la sala me encontré a mi hermano platicando con la profesora Galadriel y con Gimli, el profesor Glorfindel también estaba ahí.

- Hola, profesor- me saludó la mujer, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa.

- Hola- contesté, mientras iba a servirme un poco de café.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó Faramir, me senté junto a él.

- Bien, es sólo...hm, Legolas me dará problemas todo el semestre, lo presiento-

- ¿Legolas?- intervino la profesora Galadriel – sí, tiene la lengua muy afilada, pero es buen alumno, al menos lo fue el semestre pasado, se involucró muchísimo en las campañas de reciclaje que organicé-

- Es buen muchacho- dijo Glorfindel – muy respetuoso de las reglas de la biblioteca, siempre entrega a tiempo-

- A veces puede ser un poco burlista- comentó Gimli – pero por lo general tiene buen aprovechamiento-

- Tampoco he tenido problemas con él- agregó Faramir.

- Entonces el problema es conmigo- dije, dando un sorbo a mi café.

Después de platicar un rato con los profesores me despedí, rechazando la invitación de Faramir de ir a comer juntos.

- Tengo que organizar el taller de mañana del que no me avisaste- le dije, él bufó y puso mala cara, pero le tema quedó zanjado.

Fui directo a casa, preparé algo de comida (para uno) y comí (sólo), me di cuenta de que el refrigerador era demasiado grande para un soltero, de hecho todo en la casa (incluyendo la casa) es demasiado grande para mí, en momentos así es cuando le doy la razón a mi hermano y amigos, tal vez debería casarme, buscar una buena mujer para estar a su lado, para que espere por mí y hacer de esta casa un hogar, como cuando era un niño y mi madre… no, ¿qué podría ofrecerle yo a una mujer?, el sexo opuesto nunca me ha atraído, no me provoca ningún deseo; no, no sería justo para ella, nunca podría hacerla sentir mujer, sólo podría brindarle cariño, la amaría como amo a Eowyn, Arwen y a Rosita, como a una hermana, nada más.

Levanto los platos para lavarlos, me doy cuenta de lo ridículamente grande que es la vajilla, yo siempre utilizo los mismos platos, a veces lavo toda la vajilla sólo para tener algo que hacer.

Subo a mi estudio, que antes fue de mi padre, y me pongo a trabajar, tardo casi cuatro horas en hacer un plan de trabajo que me deje satisfecho (sí, a veces puedo ser muy perfeccionista), pero cuando termino apenas y son las seis de la tarde.

Podría llamar a Faramir o a Aragorn, podría llamar a Sam, a Pip o a Merry, pero todos ellos están haciendo sus vidas, se ocupan de sus hijos, yacen con sus esposas, se enamoran de sus novias, "tú decidiste quedarte, y este es el precio de tu elección" pienso, mientras salgo a caminar un momento al enorme patio, lleno de rosas, jazmines, tulipanes y nomeolvides, justo en el centro está el viejo árbol blanco que plantara mi tatarabuelo, no florece desde hace mucho, pero sigue ahí, de pie, como si me observara, al fondo está el estanque con la fuente que mi padre mandó construir para mi madre, me siento en una banca frente al árbol y lo miro, parece triste.

El sonido y el vibrar de mi celular me sorprenden, saco el teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón, no sé de quién será el número pero igual contesto.

- ¿Bueno?-

- ¿Hola?, ¿Boromir?-

Esa voz no podría olvidarla así pasaran cien años.

- Sí, Frodo, soy yo- le respondo, un poco sorprendido de escucharlo -¿cómo estás?-

- Bien, muy bien de hecho, África me trata bien, Casa Blanca es genial, es como vivir en una película- me dice, puedo imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro – Vaya, no hablamos desde…-

- Desde hace cuatro años casi- le interrumpo.

Antes de marcharse, Frodo y yo tuvimos una discusión tremenda, traté de convencerlo de confesarle sus sentimientos a Sam, todo desembocó en una pelea horrible que terminó en algunos puñetazos, al día siguiente tomó un avión a Cuba a las cinco de la mañana, y desde entonces no lo he visto, todo lo que supe de él provenía de los mails que envía a Sam cada que se acuerda.

-Escucha, Boromir, sobre ese día…-

- Discúlpame, debí respetar tu decisión-

- Ay, Boromir- dice, suspirando – acabo de leer el mail que me envió Sam, dice que dejaste de trabajar en la Facultad, ¿qué pasó?, ¿es lo que imagino?-

- Me temo que sí- le confirmo, y ahora el que suspira soy yo.

- ¿Pero estás bien?, ¿qué tal el nuevo trabajo?, prácticamente estás en familia-

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, hm, sí, algo hay de eso-

- Tengo que dejarte, Boromir, aunque no quisiera, pero la larga distancia aquí es demasiado cara, en fin, hablaremos después-

- Hasta después, Frodo, y…te quiero mucho, amigo-

- Yo también te quiero, Boromir, mucho-

Me quedo un rato más ahí, sentado frente al árbol blanco, tal vez las próximas vacaciones debería ir a visitar a Frodo… descarto la idea casi al instante, no puedo irme, ¿quién se encargaría de todo esto?

Regreso a la casa y subo a mi cuarto, no me importa que sean las ocho, quiero dormir, busco cualquier libro y un sedante, me tomo el segundo y trato de leer el primero, pero antes de que pase más de diez páginas me quedo dormido.

Esta vez me despierto con Jump de Van Halen, debo aceptar que la canción me gusta, pero igual no puedo evitar las ganas de patear el despertador, me levanto de todas formas, sin destruir el regalo de mi hermano, y me arreglo para el trabajo.

Cuando llego, en la sala de maestros está casi todo el personal, ocupo un asiento junto a mi hermano, quien platica muy animado con Aragorn, Arwen, Celeborn y Galadriel.

- Buenos días- saludo, recibo múltiples respuestas amables, veo al maestro Haldir pelear con un plan de trabajo, Glorfindel dormita frente a él.

- ¿Emocionado por el taller?- pregunta Arwen, luce tan bella como siempre en ese vestido color vino.

- Sólo espero que no sea un desastre- confieso.

- ¿Terminaste de organizarlo todo ayer?- pregunta Faramir.

- Ah…- por un momento pienso en contarles sobre la llamada de Frodo, pero algo me lo impide y no lo hago –sí, todo en orden-

- Buenos días- saluda el director Elrond, Gimli viene con él – Ah, profesor Boromir, lo estaba buscando- el director se me acerca, se le ve muy imponente con su traje gris –el taller será en el aula 3-8, pase por mi oficina y mi secretaria le entregará la lista oficial de alumnos-

- Sí, señor, gracias- alcanzo a pronunciar, acordándome de lo que me contó Arwen en la cafetería, siento que mi cara se pone roja y desvío la mirada.

- ¿Ahora sí ya te acordaste de mí?- me pregunta Elrond, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro y riéndose – Ay, muchacho- dice, y sale riendo de la sala.

Aragorn y Faramir no contienen sus carcajadas, Arwen, más amable, esboza una sonrisa.

-Me voy a clases- anuncio, poniéndome de pie.

- Faltan quince todavía- me comenta Gimli.

- Si me quedo aquí estos se descojonan de risa-

Aún en el pasillo puedo escuchar las carcajadas de mi amigo y de mi hermano, sin embargo no puedo evitar sonreírme, subo al tercer piso donde tengo mi primera clase del día, obviamente el salón está vacío, me acerco a la ventana y la abro, desde aquí se ve todo el estacionamiento, entonces una cabellera rubia destaca entre los autos, Legolas camina ensimismado, me limito a observarlo cuando me percato de que hay otro chico en el estacionamiento, parece turbado y se acerca al rubio muy rápidamente, lo toma de la camisa y lo estrella contra una camioneta, estoy a punto de correr en ayuda de Legolas cuando veo lo que sucede, no pretendía golpearlo, claro que no, a menos que los chicos de hoy se peleen lengua contra lengua.

Se siguen besando mucho rato, el chico que atacó a Legolas se le restriega como una bestia, hasta que el rubio lo empuja y se aleja de ahí, con una maliciosa sonrisita en la cara.

- Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa- murmuro, mientras voy a sentarme al escritorio – el pequeñajo es gay-

El día se me fue casi volando, llegué a mi última clase sintiéndome bastante incómodo, por suerte el rubio no parecía muy interesado en molestar, pues se pasó casi toda la clase enviando mensajes por celular, supuse que iban dirigidos a ese chico de cabello oscuro que lo había besado.

Terminando la clase fui de nuevo a la sala de maestros, encontrándome con mis compañeros de trabajo que comían y platicaban, Aragorn me vio y me saludó, me hizo sentarme entre mi hermano y él.

- Eh, yo nada más pasaba a saludar, en realidad yo…-

- Sabía que se te iba a olvidar prepararte comida- me interrumpió Faramir –Eowyn te manda esto-

Faramir puso frente a mí un plato de estofado de carne con setas, uno de mis platillos favoritos.

- Eowyn es una santa- digo, sintiendo que se me hace agua la boca –dale las gracias-

- A veces creo que te quiere más que a mí- me dice Faramir, pasándome una cuchara.

- No digas tonterías- gruño, y le arrebato la cuchara.

Doy buena cuenta del estofado, que a Eowyn siempre le queda delicioso, Arwen me regala un brownie de chocolate.

- Comes como Pippin y Merry- bromeó Aragorn.

- No recuerdo hacía cuánto no probaba un plato de estofado- digo, suspirando – bueno, ya tengo que irme, gracias por la comida-

Voy primero a la oficina del director, intercambio algunas palabras con la secretaria y me entrega la lista de alumnos, camino al salón mientras la reviso, sólo se inscribieron diez chicos, sin embargo son más de los que esperaba, comienzo a leer los nombres, algunos son conocidos, otros no, entonces…

-¿Legolas?- exclamo.

- Sí, aquí estoy- dice un voz a mi lado, el rubio me mira con curiosidad – ya son las dos, deberíamos entrar-

Sigo a Legolas dentro del salón, los demás chicos ya están ahí, Jack y Lori me sonríen.

- Ah, Hola, buenas tardes- saludé, mirando los rostros jóvenes de mis alumnos –algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, pero para los que no, me presentaré de nuevo, soy el doctor Boromir Stark, yo les impartiré este taller- esperé un momento mientras los muchachos tomaban nota – sé que estos días no han hecho más que presentarse, se los pediré de nuevo, quiero conocerlos a todos-

Los chicos comenzaron a presentarse, traté de recordar sus nombres, incluso Lori y Jack se tuvieron que presentar, hasta que llegó el turno del pequeño engreído.

- Legolas, diecisiete- masculló, y se sentó de nuevo.

- ¿No quieres agregar nada?- le insistí - ¿por qué te inscribiste al taller?-

- Me inscribí porque quise- me dijo, y volteó el rostro, supe que no le sacaría nada más.

- Bien, la primera tarea que les voy a encargar la van a estar realizando todo el semestre- escuché murmuraciones y quejas – tranquilos, no será nada difícil, quiero que a partir de hoy lleven un diario de vida, tienen que escribir todos los días en él, aunque sea un par de palabras-

- ¿Y eso como para qué?- preguntó Legolas, arqueando una ceja.

- Escribir a diario les ayudará- le contesté de buena manera, recibí a cambio un buido de fastidio – pueden personalizar su cuaderno si así lo quieren, me lo entregarán cuando yo lo pida, que puede ser cualquier día, así que ténganlo siempre con ustedes-

Las muchachas intercambian risitas y comentarios, hay cinco chicas y cinco muchachos, a Legolas, que se sienta al fondo del salón como acostumbra, parece no agradarle mucho la idea del diario.

- Además de esta tarea, quiero que hoy mismo busquen entre sus libros o en la biblioteca algo de poesía, lo que a ustedes les guste, traerán el libro a clase y nos contarán cuáles son sus poemas preferidos, los leeremos también-

Al poco tiempo di la clase por terminada, Legolas se quedó, mirándome con esos ojos escrutadores que me hacían sentir tan incómodo.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- le pregunté, sin levantarme de la silla.

- Imaginé que un taller de creación literaria, bueno, se trataría de crear, escribir, ya sabes- dijo, mientras se iba acercando a mi escritorio.

- Primero hay que leer, luego puedes escribir-

- Yo ya he leído- me dijo, apoyándose en el escritorio, mirándome a los ojos fijamente – eres tan extraño-

- Mira, en mi plan de trabajo…-

El muchacho no me dejó terminar, tomó mi carpeta del escritorio y comenzó a leer el plan.

- El formato se ve tan sobrio, tan...formal, casi elegante, ¿eres así siempre?-

- Cuando se trata de mi trabajo, sí- contesto, tomando de nuevo mi carpeta – escucha, no sé qué es lo que te molesta de mí, no sé por qué me odias, pero…-

- No te odio- me interrumpió Legolas, sin dejar de mirarme con esos hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo - ¿de verdad no…? ah, déjalo, no entiendes nada-

Se fue sin decir nada más, era la segunda vez que ese chico me decía esas palabras, pero seguía sin comprender que era exactamente lo que yo no entendía.


	3. Chapter 3

Miércoles. Esta vez el despertador no me interrumpe el sueño con ninguna canción, no he pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Hoy cumplo un mes en el trabajo, tal vez debería estar contento, pero no puedo.

Llego al trabajo y me encuentro con Faramir, me mira arqueando las cejas, Aragorn está con él, tienen expresiones muy similares.

- ¿Y esa cara?- preguntó mi hermano.

- Es la única que tengo- le respondo, brusco.

Voy a la sala de maestros, necesito un café muy cargado, sé que Faramir y Aragorn me siguen, Arwen y Gimli están en la sala, los dos me miran con sorpresa.

- ¿Te pasó algo, Boromir?- pregunta Gimli.

- No pude dormir- respondo, mientras doy un gran sorbo a mi café, consigo quemarme la lengua.

- Yo también tuve problemas para dormir, la tormenta de anoche fue terrible, los truenos hacían retumbar las ventanas- comentó Arwen, estremeciéndose con el recuerdo.

- Algo así- contesto, terminando mi café – estoy bien-

Pero no, no estoy bien, no estoy ni cerca de estar bien, sin embargo prefiero no contarle a nadie lo que me pasa, me voy directo a clases, debo admitir que fui más severo de lo normal con los chicos, sin embargo logro calmarme para mi última hora.

Comienzo con la clase, hago que los muchachos apunten algunas cosas, me entregan los ensayos que les encargué y les pido que realicen la primera autoevaluación, me siento para relajarme cuando empieza la discusión y, cómo no, Legolas está involucrado.

- Déjame en paz- gruñe un chico, se llama Greg.

- Dame mi libro, imbécil- contesta el rubio, y trata de arrebatar el libro a Greg, sin éxito.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto, acercándome hasta los muchachos.

- Este idiota me robó mi libro-apunta Legolas.

- No es cierto- replica Greg –este libro es mío, no sé que le hayas hecho al tuyo-

- Me lo robaste, pequeña rata-

- ¡Chicos!- grité, sintiendo las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre mí – basta de una vez, Legolas…-

- Sí, siempre yo- escupe el rubio, mirándome con resentimiento – te estoy diciendo la verdad, este estúpido me robó el libro-

- No quiero escuchar más del asunto, discúlpate con Greg-

- No- dice Legolas, sin quitarme de encima su mirada envenenada – no me voy a disculpar por decir la verdad, ¿por qué eres tan necio?-

- El necio eres tú- dice Greg.

- Tú cállate, pedazo de mierda- replica el rubio, lanzando un puñetazo que cae en la cara de Greg.

- ¡Suficiente!- vociferé – no puedo más con esto, cuando quieran tomarse en serio la clase y aprender a respetar a sus maestros, volveré a darles clase- me dirijo al escritorio y comienzo a recoger mis cosas bajo la mirada de asombro de los alumnos –siento que trato con un montón de mocosos de guardería, yo no estoy aquí para cambiar pañales, el tema se da por visto, dejen sus libros contestados al profesor Glorfindel en la biblioteca, hasta mañana-

Salgo del salón dando un portazo, Arwen, que pasaba por ahí, me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Escuché gritos- me dice -¿qué pasa?-

Suspiro, no tengo ganas de explicar nada, sigo mi camino a la sala de profesores donde me encuentro con la maestra Galadriel, está sola, tomándose un té.

- No tienes buena cara- me dice, ofreciéndome té – ven, siéntate un rato-

Le acepto la invitación y me siento junto a ella, endulza mi té y me da la taza, yo la tomo y doy un sorbo al líquido, en realidad está muy rico.

- Si no quieres contarme no hay problema- dice Galadriel, acariciándome el cabello como haría una madre a su hijo.

Minutos más tarde, Arwen entra a la sala, pero no viene sola, Aragorn, Faramir y Gimli la acompañan, debí haberme imaginado que les contaría lo sucedido.

- Boromir, ¿puedes decirme que demonios te pasa?- preguntó Faramir, con gesto serio.

- No quiero- le gruño, tratando de ignorarlo, pero su mano jalando de mi brazo me obliga a encararlo.

- Te comportas como un niño malcriado- me recrimina Aragorn.

- Habla de una vez- insiste Faramir - ¿Por qué te comportas como un imbécil?-

- ¿De verdad quieres saber?- le digo, agrio – anoche, mientras llovía, un…- siento como se me quiebra la voz – un…rayo cayó en el patio, en el árbol blanco, el árbol de nuestra familia, de nuestro padre-

- Boromir…perdón…yo…- masculla Faramir, trata de abrazarme pero lo aparto bruscamente de mí.

- Se quemó- continúo – se quemaron las hermosas ramas, cuando lo vi salí enseguida, ¿pero qué podía hacer por él?, me quedé ahí, mirándolo arder hasta que la lluvia lo apagó, fue como ver arder a mi padre-

- Lo siento mucho, hermano- dice Faramir.

- No te creo- le digo con amargura -¿qué te puede importar a ti?, prácticamente te fuiste huyendo de casa, te casaste, te largaste a pesar de que te pedí que te quedaras conmigo, con nuestros recuerdos, ansioso por vivir una vida diferente, sin sombras y sin lágrimas-

- Boromir…- susurra mi hermano, con los ojos húmedos.

- Niégalo, dime que no es verdad, sé que no tienes el corazón para mentirme, nunca pudiste hacerlo, y yo me he engañado todos estos años porque eras feliz, al menos tú sí eras feliz, mientras que me dejaste a mí, pudriéndome en una casa demasiado grande para un hombre solo, demasiado fría, demasiado vacía, me dejaste muriendo de pie como ese árbol, ese árbol que era lo único que me mantenía tranquilo, que me hacía creer que estar tan solo era mi destino, no me digas que lo sientes porque no es cierto, a ti te da igual todo nuestro pasado, ¿qué te puede importar tu hermano y su tristeza?, por ti que se queme, como se quemó tu padre, cómo se quemó el último recuerdo que nos dejó en ese árbol-

Salgo de la sala, Aragorn trata de detenerme pero lo aparto, no quiero escuchar más, muy a mi pesar, siento las lágrimas escocerme los ojos, hago esfuerzos inhumanos por contenerlas cuando veo en el pasillo a Legolas, tiene una expresión extraña, lleva dos bolsas llenas de libros.

- Son de mis compañeros- dice, acercándose despacio, como si me tuviera miedo.

- Gracias- mascullo, trato de tomar las bolsas pero Legolas no me lo permite.

- Estás triste- me dice, tomándome las manos entre las suyas, tan delgadas y suaves, casi como me de mujer –tienes cara de perro apaleado-

Dejo escapar una risa que me duele, Legolas me mira como preocupado.

- No quería que te enojaras así- declara, soltando mis manos –mañana me disculparé si es lo que quieres- y se acerca a darme algo como un abrazo, pero no puedo corresponderle – prefiero que pongas cara de perro enojado-

- Legolas…- comienzo, pero el muchacho me ha soltado de su abrazo y me mira como de costumbre.

- Los libros- dice, entregándome las bolsas.

- ¡Boromir!- grita alguien, volteo para ver que es Faramir, Gimli viene con él – qué bueno que sigues aquí-

- Escucha chico- dice Gimli – vamos a tu casa, déjame revisar la madera del árbol, tal vez se pueda salvar, podemos hacer algún mueble o algo, ¿te gusta la idea? – le digo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza – muy bien, porque ha sido idea de tu hermano-

- Yo me voy- anuncia Legolas, mirándome – hasta luego, profesor-

Puedo escuchar los pasos del chico resonar en la escalera, Faramir se acerca para abrazarme y esta vez no lo rechazo, las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, me siento como un niño desprotegido.

Arwen, Aragorn y Galadriel salen de la sala y se detienen al vernos, me siento avergonzado.

- Perdona, Arwen, fui grosero contigo- le digo, limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –fue la primera y la última vez, te lo aseguro-

- Está bien, te creo- dice Arwen, acercándose a besarme la mejilla - ¿estás más tranquilo?-

- Discúlpenme, dije cosas tan horribles-

- Cuando uno está triste dice muchas cosas de las que puede arrepentirse- dijo Galadriel, acercándose para besarme la frente – pero aquí tienes a un hermano que te ama más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, y no te guarda rencor-

Faramir toma mi mano, lo miro y le sonrío.

- Vamos, el taller puede esperar por hoy- digo.

Aragorn y Arwen nos acompañan a casa, Gimli queda deslumbrado con la mansión.

- Pero qué trabajo, en serio- susurró, mirando la fachada completamente blanca - ¿y esa especie de torre?-

- Mi padre subía a estudiar las estrellas- le explicó Faramir.

Estamos frente a la puerta, busco mis llaves mientras el profesor Gimli, fascinado, observa las bardas de piedra blanca que rodean el enorme terreno, por fin encuentro la llave, al entrar, el profesor Gimli lanza un silbido de admiración.

- Qué belleza- murmuró Gimli, contemplando los pisos de mármol negro.

Nos dirigimos al patio, entonces a Gimli le cambia el semblante, se acerca al árbol como lo haría un doctor a un enfermo, lo mira por todos lados, acaricia la madera y le da golpecitos.

- La madera no está podrida- anuncia el enano – pero si se quemó bastante, puedo rescatar buena parte, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer… una mesa, o una silla, no se preocupen, algo se me ocurrirá-

- Gracias, profesor- le digo.

- Ah, bueno, pero dime Gimli, ¿tienes un hacha o una sierra?-

- Sí, creo que tengo una sierra-

Voy a buscar entre las herramientas que no uso y regreso con la sierra eléctrica, Faramir está sentado frente a lo que quedó del árbol, Aragorn y Arwen pasean por el patio tomados del brazo, Gimli sigue junto al árbol, sonríe cuando le entrego la sierra.

- Muy bien, con esto acabaré rapidísimo- comenta, tomando la pesada herramienta.

- ¿No quieres ayuda?- le pregunto, Gimli suelta una carcajada.

- No, yo me encargo-

El sonido de la sierra es ensordecedor, Faramir y yo nos reunimos con nuestros amigos, que están sentados junto al pequeño lago, Arwen tiene una flor azul en el cabello, abraza a Aragorn por la cintura y miran la fuente.

- Gimli está en lo suyo- dice Faramir, sentándose en el pasto frente a los esposos.

- Se ve feliz- comento, sentándome junto a mi hermano.

Arwen sonríe, su hermoso vestido color coral le cubre las piernas hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus blancas pantorrillas, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

- Este lugar siempre me pareció hermoso – comenta, mira a Aragorn, quien le sonríe.

- Hace mucho que no venían- digo, borrando la sonrisa de Arwen que se transforma en un gesto de preocupación.

- No hemos sido buenos amigos- dice Aragorn, frunciendo el ceño – perdónanos-

- Tampoco es que yo haya estado muy accesible- reconocí.

- Sí, pero como tus amigos debimos insistir, estar a tu lado- agregó Aragorn – desde que Frodo se fue todo cambió entre nosotros, con Merry, Sam y Pippin-

- Verlo partir fue muy duro- dijo Faramir, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro – sé que te afectó mucho, pero no estoy seguro de…-

- Ustedes no saben muchas cosas- admití, ante las miradas atentas de todos – un día antes de que Frodo se fuera, él y yo tuvimos una discusión que acabó en golpes-

- ¿De qué discutieron?- quiso saber Aragorn - ¿por qué nunca nos contaste?-

- Yo pretendía ayudar a Frodo, pero me he dado cuenta con el tiempo que mis motivos eran egoístas, al obligarlo a hablar hacía que todo fuera más fácil para mí, el motivo de esa pelea no me corresponde contarlo, Frodo es quien hablará si decide hacerlo, y cuando él lo haga lo haré yo también-

Se escuchó un golpe fuertísimo y unas risotadas, Gimli había acabado de talar el árbol, volteó hacia donde estábamos.

- Lo cortaré otro poco para poder llevármelo, sigan en lo suyo- y de nuevo encendió la sierra.

- No sé si me siento más tranquilo con lo que nos acabas de contar- habló Faramir.

- Yo tampoco sé si estoy tranquilo de habérselos contado-

- Quisiera que Frodo volviera- suspiró Arwen.

Después de casi media hora, Gimli había terminado el trabajo, me entristeció sobremanera ver el hueco que dejaba el árbol pero me contuve, ayudamos a cargar la madera a la camioneta de Gimli.

- Cuidaré mucho de esta madera- dijo el enano cuando se marchaba.

Mi hermano y amigos se quedaron a compartir un té, los vi algo nerviosos.

- No es que los corra- dije, levantándome de la silla – pero creo que deberían irse, sus hijos deben estar preguntado por ustedes-

- Podría quedarme contigo- dijo Faramir – Aún hay ropa mía aquí, ¿no?, espero no haber engordado tanto como para que no me quede-

- No te preocupes por mí- agrego, sonriendo – ve a casa con Eowyn y mi pequeño sobrino-

- No quiero que estés solo- insiste Faramir.

- He estado solo desde hace años- le digo, Faramir pone de nuevo esa expresión de pesar –además este no es tu hogar, ya no-

Los despido a todos desde la puerta, agitando la mano y dibujando una sonrisa, cuando al fin estoy solo puedo ir a mi habitación, recostarme y llorar todo lo que he aguantado, cansado de hacer el papel del hombre tranquilo y feliz, del profesor, de Boromir, ahora me quito las máscaras, soy simplemente un hombre, que se equivoca y pierde, y que está solo y que llora.

Lloro hasta que me duele la cabeza, entonces sé que es suficiente y me levanto, busco un analgésico y regreso a mi papel, busco los libros que Legolas me dio y los llevo al estudio para revisarlos, cuando tengo el libro de Greg en mis manos siento algo extraño, entonces decido revisar las páginas que indiqué para que marcaran con su nombre, todas tienen una parte arrancada, Legolas no mentía, Greg le robó el libro.

Me siento muy mal por Legolas, fui demasiado duro con él, y encima de todo el muchacho va y ofrece disculparse por algo que no hizo, todo por hacer que quite la expresión de tristeza, de repente siento una ráfaga de aprecio por Legolas.

Después de un rato termino de revisar todos los libros, los acomodo y voy de nuevo a mi habitación, agotado como estaba no tardé mucho en dormirme.

Freddy Mercury me canta Somebody to Love para iniciar el día, me levanto sintiendo el cuerpo dolorido, el sueño no fue tan reparador como hubiera querido, hoy visto de negro, me pongo corbata y saco, ambos blancos.

Cuando llego a la sala de profesores, mi hermano y amigos ya me esperan, todos sonríen al verme pero se les nota la preocupación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Faramir.

- Estoy bien- respondí – me siento un poco cansado-

- Tengo una idea grandiosa para utilizar esa madera tan bonita- dice Gimli – ven el sábado al taller de carpintería, a eso de las doce y media-

- Muchas gracias, Gimli- le dije, sonriéndole.

- Y después pueden pasar a nuestro taller- dijo el profesor Celeborn, rodeando con el brazo la cintura de Galadriel – están invitadísimos-

Poco después sonó la campana indicando el inicio de las clases, esta vez el día se me pasó demasiado lento, tal vez porque estaba impaciente de que llegara la última hora, cuando al fin llega, el salón de clases está en completo silencio, los muchachos están en sus asientos casi inmóviles, me miran con ojos de corderito asustado, ¡pobres chiquillos!

Llevo sus libros en las bolsas que me dio Legolas, las dejo sobre el escritorio y comienzo a hablar.

- Quiero pedirles una disculpa por lo que pasó ayer- dije, obteniendo sus miradas asombradas – debí quedarme al frente del grupo y resolver los problemas como es debido, no lo hice y les pido me disculpen, no volverá a ocurrir, pero sobre todo, quiero pedirle una disculpa a Legolas- el rubio me miraba incrédulo- ayer habló con la verdad pero no quise escucharlo, el libro le pertenecía, Greg hizo algo muy malo-

Gregory bajó la mirada, con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Profesor…- murmuró Greg.

- Robaste un libro, mentiste, estuviste dispuesto a que tu compañero recibiera un castigo injusto, debería hablar con el director y tus padres- el muchacho me dirigió una mirada desesperada, suplicante –pero no lo haré, vas a devolverle el libro a su dueño, tienes cinco puntos menos sobre promedio- fui a mi escritorio y saqué un libro de mi maletín – si perdiste tu libro pudiste haberlo pedido a algún compañero para fotocopiarlo, te regalo este, es una de las copias que me dieron-

El muchacho se levantó y fue a tomar el libro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ve a lavarte la cara- le dije, el chico comprendió mi intención y salió del salón sin voltear.

La clase siguió sin ningún contratiempo, el pobre Legolas seguía sin creérselo cuando llegó la hora del taller.

- Muchachos, debo disculparme con ustedes, ayer tuve una situación de familia y tuve que ausentarme, debí mandar avisarles que no vendría, para compensarlos he decidido hacer una especie de concurso- escuché enseguida las risas de los chicos y sus comentarios – quiero que escriban algo, puede ser un cuento, un poema, lo que se les ocurra, pero tienen que escribirlo en estas dos horas, para que sea justo, los profesores Aragorn, Faramir, Arwen y Galadriel también leerán los trabajos y votarán por el primer, segundo y tercer lugar-

- ¿Y qué nos vamos a ganar?- preguntó Lori.

- El tercer lugar se ganará una edición especial de La Divina Comedia, con grabados en blanco y negro, el segundo lugar se llevará una pluma fuente, y el primer lugar… podrá pedirme algo, claro, dentro de lo razonable, no se vale pedir pasar literatura con cien ni un millón de dólares, así que a escribir-

Sentí una ternura infinita al ver como los muchachos se afanaban en su tarea, la inocencia se reflejaba en su entusiasmo, al fondo del salón, Legolas parecía más entretenido en mirar por la ventana, entonces, como si se iluminara, comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno, lo vi tachar palabras, dar vuelta a la hoja y seguir escribiendo, después parecía que copiaba todo en limpio.

- Quince minutos – anuncié.

Los chicos se apresuraron en terminar sus escritos, Legolas releía su texto con gesto satisfecho, satisfecho y extrañamente resignado a la vez.

- Bien, se acabó el tiempo- pongan sus iniciales en una esquina de la hoja u hojas de su trabajo y entreguen-

Fueron pasando uno a uno frente a mi escritorio, dejando sus trabajos con una sonrisa, pronto el salón quedó vacío, puse los trabajos en una carpeta y salí rumbo a casa de mi hermano, quien había organizado otra comida entre amigos.

- Boromir, ¿cómo estás?, espero que tengas hambre- me saludó Eowyn, mientras aspiraba el aroma de las rosas blancas que le llevé.

Me siento a la mesa con mis amigos, recibo un plato de ensalada de pollo con bastante aderezo, sin embargo no comienzo a comer enseguida, saco la carpeta con los trabajos de los chicos dispuesto a leer.

- Vamos, deja el trabajo para más tarde- me comenta Pippin.

- Sólo será un momento- le digo –voy a necesitar de la ayuda de todos-

Mis amigos me dedican miradas curiosas pero me dejan leer, para mi sorpresa los trabajos no son del todo malos, sí les falta aprender mucho, pero al menos no hay demasiadas faltas de ortografía, leo un trabajo muy bonito de un muchacho (Dany) donde hace una descripción muy poética de un pétalo de rosa arrastrado por el viento, me encuentro con otro trabajo destacable, un cuento sobre una anciana, me sorprendo al ver que es de Lori; descubro un trabajo precioso, enseguida reconozco que es de Jack, se titula "Lo que verías con ojos de niño", tiene un dibujo, un niño en un parque, está solo, de pie junto a los columpios, pero está sonriendo; veo el trabajo siguiente y descubro al ganador, es un poema muy hermoso, muy plástico, con imágenes hermosas, busco las iniciales, "L.U.", sí, es de Legolas, contemplo el papel en mis manos y lo vuelvo a leer:

"**Film visto en el botón encendido de un ascensor camino a un piso abandonado**

Nadie, excepto los pájaros, queda en la ciudad. Y por eso un aleteo a esta hora de la noche se escucha hasta lo más lejos. Un grajo se multiplica por cien. Un latido resuena como una fila de tambores de piel púrpura. La fogata ha devorado las pocas pertenencias que aún guardaba. Al final, he comenzado a alimentar la llama con mis cartas y mis cuadernos. Lo último que podría decir que es mío. Después, podré partir sin mirar atrás. En eso por lo menos confío. Son tiempos en los que nuestro salvoconducto es la amnesia, el olvido más completo el único puente en pie. Si desde algún lugar alguien mira este fuego, guarde una pequeña alegría para mí y sepa que este breve astro se extinguirá sin amargura una vez que haya consumido la noche de mi nombre. Ante mí, la sombra abre sus puertas"

Mentiría si dijera que las palabras de Legolas no me impactaron, ese chico era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Al terminar la comida hice circular los trabajos de mis alumnos, pidiéndoles a todos que fueran sinceros y me ayudaran a escoger a los mejores, recibí felicitaciones por el trabajo de los chicos, me hice la nota mental de pasar esas buenas palabras a los muchachos para motivarlos.

- Si no le das el primer lugar a este trabajo puedes olvidar que vuelva a hacerte estofado en tu vida- me dice Eowyn, con el poema de Legolas en la mano.

- Es el mejor trabajo, por mucho- opinó Aragorn - ¿lo escribieron en sólo dos horas?-

- Sí, y la verdad es que ya me había decidido a darle el primer lugar antes de pedirles sus opiniones-

- ¿Ves?, el taller no es tan malo después de todo- comentó Faramir.

- Yo no me adelantaría- dije, mientras recogía los trabajos- apenas llevamos un mes-

La plática fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre: la contagiosa melodía de Close to you.

- ¿Tienes alguna teoría de que si el timbre de tu casa es una cancioncita cursi recibes de mejor humor a las visitas?- le pregunto a Faramir, quien me hace una mueca.

- Ahora por graciosito te toca abrir la puerta- me dijo Faramir, rodé los ojos con fastidio pero me levanté.

- ¡Faramir!- exclamó Eowyn, mirando a su esposo con reproche – no te molestes, Boromir, ya voy yo-

- No, faltaba más- agregué –tú quédate tranquila, yo abro-

Tocaron el timbre otra vez, creo que ya había escuchado un timbre así en un capítulo de los Simpson, me apresuro a abrir antes de que vuelvan a timbrar.

- ¡Boromir!- saludó Eomer, y me abrazó.

Eomer es el hermano ridículamente atractivo de Eowyn, tiene el cabello rubio dorado igual que su hermana, sus ojos son dos esmeraldas brillantes bajo cejas castañas con una barba de candando perfectamente cortada que enmarca sus labios rojos, labios que me besan en la mejilla.

- Me da tanto gusto verte- me dice, y vuelve a apretarme en su abrazo.

Como dije, es ridículamente atractivo, y como homosexual enclosetado siempre es bastante incómodo tenerlo tan cerca, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y caminamos juntos al comedor.

- ¡Hermanito!- dijo Eowyn, acercándose a abrazar a su hermano.

Eomer no me soltó, rodeó a Eowyn con el brazo libre y la llenó de besos.

- Cuñado, que gusto verte- dijo Faramir.

- El trabajo en la hacienda va bien, me di un tempo para venir a visitarlos – dijo Eomer, su familia se dedica a la crianza de caballos – parece que escogí una buena ocasión para venir, con todos aquí aprovecharemos para ponernos al día-

Fuimos a sentarnos, Eomer se sentó junto a mí, pronto comenzó a hacer preguntas y bromas, no dejaba de apretarme el brazo y de darme golpecitos en el hombro, espalda y pecho, su constante contacto me ponía cada vez más nervioso.

- ¿Y tú qué?, ¿sin novia todavía?- dijo Eomer, colocando su mano en mi hombro en lo que pareció (o al menos me dio la impresión) casi una caricia.

- Sigo soltero- dije, dando un largo sorbo al vino que Eowyn nos sirvió.

- Bueno, ¿para qué tener sólo una si puedes hacer feliz a muchas?- bromeó Eomer.

- Realmente no salgo con nadie- continué, sonriendo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- insistió Eomer.

- Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotros- intervino Sam.

- Míranos a nosotros- dijo Aragorn – fuimos unos infelices con suerte, yo con Arwen, Faramir consiguió el corazón de Eowyn, Sam se ganó el amor de Rosita, Pip y Merry también tienen novia, Eomer tampoco se quedó solo, ¿tú por qué no te animas?-

Suspiré, no me atrevía a contarles la verdad, la razón de mi soledad.

- Estoy seguro de que podrás conseguir a una buena mujer- dijo Eomer, poniendo la mano en mi muslo.

Eso fue demasiado para mi resistencia, la cercanía de Eomer ya me ponía lo suficientemente nervioso, me levanté bruscamente y me excusé, me metí al baño casi corriendo, deseando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la erección que tenía en los pantalones.

Me saqué el pene erecto, estaba como para romper nueces, supe que no iba a necesitar mucho, comencé a masturbarme como desesperado, no pasó más de un minuto cuando lo sentí, tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar, el semen se derramó en mi mano, me limpié con algo de papel higiénico que eché en la taza para ocultar toda _evidencia_.

Me lavé las manos y me mojé la frente y la nuca para refrescarme, respiré hondo y me serené, volví al comedor y sonreí, comencé a recoger mis cosas.

- ¿Te vas ya?- preguntó Aragorn.

- Ya- confirmé –todo estuvo muy rico como siempre, Eowyn, gracias –

- ¿Te he ofendido?- quiso saber Eomer, mirándome con gesto preocupado.

- No, para nada- le contesté, "sólo has provocado que se me ponga durísima y me tuve que masturbar en el baño de mi hermano, pero de ahí en fuera, nada", claro que eso no podía decirlo – tengo que revisar ensayos, libros, muchas cosas pendientes-

- Oye, discúlpame, en serio que no quería ofenderte- insistió Eomer.

- En serio que no me ofendiste- le dije, tratando de tranquilizarlo – tengo trabajo que hacer, es todo-

- Si es así…- Eomer se levantó y fue a abrazarme – cuídate, espero que nos veamos pronto-

- Cuídate también, sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa, cuando quieras-

Dicho esto, casi me fui corriendo de la casa, Eomer era un buen tipo, de hecho Aragorn nos lo presentó, pues fue su compañero en preparatoria, y después conocimos a mi cuñadita, Eomer sin duda era un excelente amigo, pero siempre me hizo sentir estas cosas por su efusividad.

Fui a casa y revisé los exámenes de literatura, el único cien lo obtuvo Legolas, ah, ese chico parecía ser un diamante en bruto, resaltando lo de lo bruto.

Fui a la preparatoria un poco más temprano de lo usual para encontrarme con la maestra Galadriel, para mi sorpresa Aragorn y Arwen ya estaban ahí junto con la maestra de biología.

- Buenos días- saludé – profesora Galadriel, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?-

- El que quieras- me contestó la mujer, señalando una silla junto a ella para que me sentara, cosa que hice – dime de qué se trata-

- Verá, decidí hacer un pequeño concurso entre mis alumnos del taller, recibí buenos trabajos y estoy algo indeciso con tres de ellos, el primer lugar ya está decidido, son el segundo y el tercero con los que tengo dificultades, me preguntaba si podría usted leer los trabajos y darme su opinión-

- A ver esos trabajos- dijo Galadriel, sonriéndome.

Le di a la profesora los tres escritos y comenzó a leerlos con gesto indescifrable.

- ¿En serio no te enojaste ayer?- me preguntó Aragorn, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco, tan concentrado estaba observando a la maestra.

- No me enojé, ¿Por qué insisten con eso?-

- Ya te molestaste- dijo Arwen, riéndose.

- No- insistí –sé que Eomer no preguntó con mala intención, y ya estoy acostumbrado a que ustedes hagan bromas de eso, en serio que tenía que revisar exámenes, por cierto, Legolas fue el único que sacó cien-

- Mi primito es un buen alumno- comentó Arwen - ¿te ha dado más problemas?-

- No en realidad, bueno, no muchos últimamente – admití – hubo una situación con un chico, pero no fue su culpa y lo arreglamos-

- Bueno, pero volviendo a lo de ayer- intervino Aragorn – si te lo decimos es porque te queremos y desearíamos verte feliz-

- Soy feliz- mentí, dibujando una sonrisa – vivo cómodamente, tengo una enorme mansión, en mi cuenta de banco hay dinero de sobra, no me falta comida ni vestido, pago mis cuentas y los impuestos, no puedo pedirle nada a la vida-

- Es como si estuvieras tratando de convencerte- dijo Galadriel, sorprendiéndonos a todos – ¿qué es lo que te dijeron ayer que creen que te has ofendido?, bueno, si puedo saberlo-

- Mis amigos insisten en que consiga una esposa- dije – ¿qué le parecen los trabajos de los muchachos?-

- Bastante buenos, el segundo lugar deberías dárselo a este – dijo la maestra, mostrándome el trabajo de Jack – y el tercero, bueno, creo que sería empate-

- Pensé lo mismo- dije, volviendo a guardar los trabajos – por eso pasé a comprar un premio más antes de venir-

- Respecto a la esposa- continuó Galadriel – el matrimonio no es para todos, es una unión muy difícil y a veces cansada, pero creo que deberías darte una oportunidad en el amor, eres un muchacho muy atractivo-

- Ya no soy precisamente un muchacho- dije, sintiéndome completamente sonrojado - ¿cuántos años de casados tienen el profesor Celeborn y usted?-

- Veinticinco años- me contó Galadriel – y no ha sido fácil pero nunca me he arrepentido de haberlo escogido como esposo-

- Eso es muy romántico- dijo Arwen, suspirando –nosotros cumpliremos once años de esposos, siento como si hubiera sido ayer el día en que Aragorn fue a llevarme serenata y a pedirme que me casara con él, éramos tan jóvenes-

- Yo también me acuerdo porque yo también fui- dije, riéndome – si no mal recuerdo, estábamos bastante borrachos todos-

- Ah, sí- recordó Aragorn, sin poder evitar una sonrisa – te compré el anillo de compromiso esa misma tarde, pero me daba tanto miedo que me rechazaras que fui con Frodo, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Sam y Faramir a un bar, para darme valor, no sé de donde surgió lo de la serenata-

- Ni de dónde sacamos las guitarras- dije, provocando la risa de todos.

- Todavía me acuerdo de la canción que me cantaste- suspiró Arwen.

- Sweet Child of Mine de Guns- dijo Aragorn – ¿cómo demonios la tocamos en acústico?-

- No tengo la menor idea- agregué – mis memorias de esa noche son borrosas, lo que si recuerdo con toda claridad es que ustedes dos se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, y después Aragorn nos corrió con muy poca cortesía-

Arwen se puso roja como tomate, Aragorn me lanzó una mirada resentida pero no consiguió amedrentarme, no con esa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- Se casaron al mes de eso- continué – fue en su boda que Faramir y Eowyn se conocieron, se casaron cinco años después, y a los pocos meses de eso Sam y Rosy también se casaron-

- Pip ya pidió la mano de su novia, mejor dicho, su prometida- me dijo Aragorn, eso sí que no lo sabía –Merry no debe tardar en hacer lo mismo-

- Bueno, parece que quieren meterme presión- comenté, riéndome.

- Ya lo dije yo, el matrimonio no es obligatorio- dijo Galadriel – pero…pareciera que tienes miedo de ser lastimado, como si te hubieran hecho mucho daño antes-

Me sentí incómodo inmediatamente.

- Algo hay de eso- admití – pero no quiero hablar del tema- me levanté de la silla – falta poco para que inicie la primera hora, mejor me voy adelantando, hasta más tarde-

No fue bueno iniciar el día recordando cosas tristes, los pobres muchachos se llevaron buena parte de mi frustración pues me desquité con ellos regañándolos por sus calificaciones en el examen (que no estaban tan mal, pero en fin), al llegar a mi última clase estaba a nada de estallar, por suerte los muchachos no tenían muchas ganas de molestar, ni siquiera cierto rubio problemático, que estaba sentado en su banca de siempre con expresión ausente.

Repartí los exámenes revisados, como esperaba, los muchachos empezaron a comparar calificaciones y respuestas, todos menos Legolas, quien se limitó a guardar su examen en la mochila y no dijo nada a nadie.

Al llegar la hora del taller me sentí algo nervioso, anunciaría a los ganadores de mi pequeño concurso, en el salón los chicos me recibieron en un silencio expectante.

- Primero que nada, quiero decirles que los profesores hicieron muy buenos comentarios de sus trabajos, incluso algunos amigos muy cercanos los leyeron y mandaron felicitarlos por su esfuerzo, y yo también quiero felicitarlos a todos, me sorprendió la calidad de su trabajo- hice una pausa y observé los rostros, algunos sonrientes, otros sonrojados – pero sé que están esperando que reparta los premios, así que ya no los hago esperar, en tercer lugar hubo un empate entre el trabajo de Daniel y el cuento de Lori-

Los dos alumnos se levantaron y se acercaron al escritorio, Daniel parecía muy emocionado y feliz, en cambio Lori tenía una cara de desconcierto que me dolió, me miró con sus enormes ojos marrones muy abiertos, parecía un cervatillo asustado.

- ¿Tercer lugar?- me preguntó Lori.

- Hiciste un gran trabajo- le dije, a Daniel le entregué el tomo de la Divina Comedia, a Lori le di un diario muy bonito, las pastas eran marmoleadas en color lila y blanco, ribeteadas con detalles dorados y flores color rosa, la muchacha tomó su premio pero seguía desconcertada – sigue trabajando, sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor-

- Ah, sí, claro, gracias – dijo Lori, y se fue a sentar.

- El segundo lugar es para Jack- anuncié, el muchacho fue a mi encuentro, estaba la mar de feliz, le entregué la estilográfica blanca y dorada que elegí para su premio.

- Gracias, profesor- me dijo el chico, mirando su premio como si fuera la cosa más bella del universo.

- Te lo has ganado- le dije a Jack, él asintió y fue a sentarse – Y el primer lugar es para Legolas-

Todos los muchachos de la clase voltearon su mirada hacia el rubio, quien parecía incluso más sorprendido que ellos, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mi escritorio.

- ¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó Legolas, escéptico.

- No, en lo absoluto- le contesté, entregándole su trabajo – quiero que te quedes al final de la clase para hablar sobre tu premio, pero por ahora quiero que hagas el favor de leer a la clase tu poema-

- No puedo- dijo, mirándome con ojos asustados – de verdad-

- Claro que puedes- le insistí.

Después de soltar tremendo suspiro, Legolas comenzó a leer su poema, y fue como si sus compañeros lo vieran por primera vez, y les gustó lo que veían.

Al terminar la clase se quedó como le indiqué, le hice un gesto para que caminara conmigo.

- Sobre tu premio, bueno, he pensado que podríamos cambiarlo por algo más práctico, tal vez algunos puntos extra en literatura o…-

- ¿Me lo dices en serio?- dijo el rubio, mirándome con reproche – sólo por haberlo insinuado ahora podré pedirte dos cosas-

- Oye, eso no es justo-

- Tampoco es justo que te desdigas y quieras cambiarme el premio por algo que obviamente no necesito-

Tenía que reconocerlo, Legolas había estado haciendo un buen trabajo en clase, sus trabajos eran excelentes, no tenía ninguna falta y además acababa de sacar el único cien en el examen, ni siquiera creía que fuera a necesitar los cinco puntos extra del libro.

- ¿Qué haces mañana?- preguntó el rubio.

- Ah…tengo que venir con el profesor Gimli a su taller de carpintería-

- Entonces te busco-

- ¿Qué?-

- Mañana me cobraré mi premio- dijo el muchacho, y se alejó escaleras abajo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Casi se me sale una lagrima de emocion al ver los reviews, muchas gracias por el apoyo y todas sus porras!**

* * *

El sábado amaneció muy lindo, el sol brillaba bondadoso, el aire era fresco y agradable, terminé mi taza de café mirando el vacío que había dejado el árbol.

Como no iba precisamente a dar clases pensé que podría ponerme algo más sencillo, me vestí con pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul marino de mangas largas pues, como dije, el aire estaba fresco.

Tardé un poco en encontrar el taller de carpintería, en realidad no me había molestado en conocer bien la escuela, llegué justo a las doce treinta, el lugar olía a pintura y a madera, Gimli ya me esperaba junto con mi hermano, además de Aragorn y Arwen, en el taller había varios muchachos trabajando en diferentes proyectos.

- Me da gusto verlos a todos- dije – Pero a Aragorn y a Arwen no los esperaba-

- Quiero ayudar- dijo Aragorn.

- Yo imparto un taller de corte y confección- dijo Arwen – por cierto ya debo estar ahí, los veo más tarde-

Cuando quedamos sólo los hombres, Gimli nos pidió que lo siguiéramos a una de las mesas de trabajo, en ella había dos planos que mostraban un diseño, por lo que pude ver eran sobre una especie de cofres.

- Es mi idea para la madera- dijo Gimli – son dos cofres gemelos, uno para cada hermano, treinta centímetros de alto por treinta de ancho, están diseñados para que las partes embonen como piezas de rompecabezas, de esta manera no lastimamos mucho la madera, además en la tapa llevarán un diseño cada una- el enano extendió dos planos más, los dos tenían el dibujo de un árbol de ramas sin follaje, pero en uno mostraba raíces y las ramas estaban coronadas con estrellas, el otro en cambio no mostraba mucho las raíces y en las puntas de las ramas había unas cuantas hojas – el de las estrellas lo pensé para Faramir, el otro para ti Boromir, ¿les gusta?-

- Es hermoso- le dije, realmente conmovido –muchas gracias, Gimli, de verdad…-

El golpe de la puerta al abrirse me interrumpió, Legolas entraba en ese momento al taller, vestía una playera a rayas negras y blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla y converse negros, el cabello lo llevaba en una trenza, traía una mochila de mano, caminó hacia donde yo estaba, fue la primera vez que lo vi deseable y atractivo.

- ¿Todo bien?, pareces cansado- observó Gimli, dirigiéndose al recién llegado.

- Haldir se pone cada vez más loco, veinte vueltas al campo, trescientas abdominales, trescientas lagartijas, trescientas sentadillas, trescientos saltos de cuerda, nos hizo nadar diez vueltas en la piscina, la maestra de natación no estaba nada contenta, luego nos hizo entrenar con los de americano, a la vista de las tontas de las porristas, hoy al menos tiré cien flechas, no te miento-

- Siempre advierte que los entrenamientos son duros- comentó Aragorn, sonriendo.

- El semestre pasado fue duro, este semestre es de locos, lo único que no me duele es el cabello-

- Le pedí a Legolas que nos ayudara con este proyecto tan especial- aclaró Gimli al ver mi expresión - ¿están de acuerdo?, es un buen alumno de mi taller-

- Sí, está bien- dije, pues sabía que aquello iba dirigido a mí.

Pronto pusimos manos a la obra, resultó que Legolas en realidad era muy hábil, cortamos todas las partes con mucho cuidado, Aragorn, Faramir y yo nos encargábamos de lijar mientras Gimli y Legolas trabajaban en el tallado de las tapas, Gimli tenía la de Faramir, Legolas tenía la mía.

- Podríamos darle una capa de pintura blanca con acabado mate- dijo el rubio – y los árboles podrían pintarse de plateado, las estrellas de ese podrían ser plateadas o doradas, y este tendría las hojas color rojo metálico-

- Parece buena idea- dijo Gimli - ¿qué les parece?-

- Creo que quedaría muy bonito- comentó mi hermano.

- Sí- respondí, sin atreverme a ver a Legolas –estaría bien-

- Es todo por hoy- dijo Gimli, dirigiéndose a sus alumnos – los veré el próximo sábado-

- Creo que nosotros también acabamos por hoy- dijo Aragorn – ya son casi las dos y quedamos de ir al taller de Celeborn y Galadriel-

Tan entretenido estaba que no me di cuenta de la hora, todos estuvimos de acuerdo y comenzamos a guardar las cosas, salimos todos juntos, íbamos camino al taller de los profesores cuando vi a una porrista correr por el pasillo, la muchacha regresó al verme y se acercó a saludarme, tardé un poco para reconocerla.

- ¿Lori?- pregunté, la muchacha soltó una risita, estaba vestida con un uniforme de porrista color verde con detalles dorados y negros, la falda era la típica falda de porrista, a tiras y con un short muy corto debajo, la blusa era sin mangas, de tal manera que el uniforme dejaba al descubierto las blancas extremidades de Lori, su largo cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en una coleta alta con un moño dorado.

- Profesor- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo – Qué sorpresa verlo aquí, también a usted, profesor Faramir-

- Hola, Lori- dijo Faramir, cuando le sonrió la chica se puso roja como tomate.

- Ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no van a ver la rutina?, la que sigue la preparé yo, de hecho me están esperando-

- Me gustaría mucho- declaré.

La seguimos hasta el campo de fútbol donde entrenaban los muchachos de americano, más de uno le dirigió miradas nada discretas y saludos, ella apenas y les correspondía con un gesto, me di cuenta también de que Lori ya no se estaba tiñendo el cabello, su pelirrojo cereza se estaba destiñendo dejando ver un cabello color cobre, se volvió y me sonrió, después fue a reunirse con su equipo, los demás fuimos a sentarnos a las gradas.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Wolf?- gritó una mujer, supuse que era la entrenadora, una belleza morena de acento latino - ¡Muévete!, empiecen de una vez-

Esperaba ver algunas piruetas, sonrisas y escuchar rimas tontas, pero lo que vi no se parecía nada a mis expectaciones, la entrenadora puso una canción que dio inicio a todo, las muchachas y muchachos (porque también había muchachos) estaban en formación perfecta, hacían saltos impresionantes, movimientos de baile, piruetas y flexiones que me dejaron con la boca abierta, sobre todo por Lori, la alumna dulce y a veces tímida del salón de clases desapareció, era el centro del espectáculo, cuando terminó la canción la sostenían tan alto que creí que se caería en cualquier momento, se dejó caer con la gracia de un cisne y dos compañeros la recibieron con delicadeza y la pusieron a salvo.

- Bueno, he visto un montón de basura hoy, y esta, Lorena Wolf, ha sido por mucho la menos rancia- dijo la entrenadora, increíblemente, Lori estaba feliz por ese comentario – Stevens, Murphy, Wolf, a mi oficina, los demás lárguense-

Lori siguió a la entrenadora, me miró y me dirigió una sonrisa antes de entrar a la oficina, seguida de una muchacha castaña y una rubia, esta última dirigió una coqueta mirada a Legolas antes de entrar.

- Te llaman- dijo Faramir al chico.

- ¿Candy Stevens?, prefiero no contagiarme de herpes-

Gimli le dio un codazo a Legolas por el comentario, pero nadie se pudo aguantar la risa, bajamos de las gradas y volvimos al edificio.

- La muchacha es bonita- dijo Aragorn - ¿saliste con ella?-

- Nunca saldría con una chica que se acostó con medio equipo de fútbol- esta vez Gimli golpeó al muchacho en a pantorrilla - ¡Ay!, no, no salí con ella, me invitó al Sadie Hawkins-

- Falta mucho para el Sadie Hawkins- dije.

- Sí, me dijo que quería invitarme antes que nadie- contestó el muchacho, rodando los ojos con fastidio – la mandé a la mier… es decir, la rechacé con educación- dijo esto mirando a Gimli – pero sigue insistiendo, me llenó el locker de corazoncitos perfumados, me ha dejado cartas, dulces, la pobre ya no tiene calzones de tanto que me los avienta, ¡auch!, ¡Gimli!-

- A veces tienes una manera de expresarte…- le regañó en profesor – es guapa, y le interesas, ¿cuál es el problema?-

- El problema es que tiene mas tetas que cerebro… espera, espera, pégame en el brazo- Legolas se inclinó para recibir el correctivo de Gimli – demasiado aburrida y simplona, Lori puede ser tan odiosa como quiera, pero al menos usa el cerebro de vez en cuando-

- ¿Te agrada Lori?- le preguntó Faramir.

- No tanto como para invitarla a salir y dejar que me llene de saliva-

- Yo no te permitiría que me pusieras una mano encima- dijo Lori, seguía en uniforme de porrista, la tira de su mochila le dividía los pechos, con las manos en la cintura y los pompones sí que parecía la típica cheerleader.

- Brincos dieras, Lorena Wolf- le contestó Legolas.

- Tarado- gruñó la muchacha.

- ¿También vas al taller de la maestra Galadriel?- le preguntó Faramir, siempre que mi hermano le dirigía la palabra la muchacha se ponía colorada.

- Sí, siempre voy- respondió la muchacha.

- Lori, deberías convencer a Legolas de que acepte a Candy- le dijo Aragorn, sonriéndole.

- Nadie me va a convencer- bufó Legolas.

- Candy es una chica linda- argumentó Lori – y le gustas, pero eres un insensible, la has hecho llorar-

- Yo no le he hecho nada-

- Claro, la ignoras en los pasillos, le volteas la cara, si se sienta en tu mesa en el almuerzo te levantas para largarte, te escribió una carta y no te dignas a contestar, tienes razón, no has hecho nada-

- Tan melodramática como siempre, Lorena, no es mi culpa que Candy se haya dizque enamorado, he intercambiado diez palabras con la tipa-

- No es ninguna tipa, se llama Candice, es mi amiga y es una persona muy dulce y atenta, no sé por qué se ha fijado en alguien como tú, pero, ¿sabes qué?, creo que no te mereces ni que te voltee a ver, hay muchos chicos que quieren salir con ella, no tiene por qué gastar sus sentimientos en un patán como tú-

- Pues por mí puede salir con todo el equipo de fútbol, ah, espera, eso ya lo hizo-

- Eres tan idiota- gruñó Lori, pegándole a Legolas con uno de sus pompones dorados – estúpido, insensible, engreído, grosero, ¡ese estúpido rumor le causó muchos problemas a Candy!-

- Y tú te crees la gran cosa por agitar los pompones al ritmo de una canción de Britney Spears-

- Ya, ya, suficiente- dijo Aragorn – ya hemos llegado-

Nunca sospeché que el taller de Celeborn y Galadriel fuera de cocina, el salón era grande, Arwen ya estaba con ellos, había al menos veinte alumnos, mejor dicho, diecinueve alumnas y un alumno, Jack.

- Muy bien, chicas y chico- dijo Celeborn – por hoy ha sido todo, nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad?, demos un aplauso Jack, quien nos ha enseñado que puede ser más divertido cocinar al ritmo de una canción medio obscena-

Las muchachas de la clase aplaudieron con ganas, Jack se sonrojó como tomate.

- Nos vemos el próximo sábado, no olviden traer los ingredientes- dijo Galadriel.

Las alumnas comenzaron a salir, no sin antes acercarse a despedirse de los profesores y de Jack.

- ¡Nuestros invitados!- dijo Celeborn al vernos – pasen, la comida está lista-

- ¿De qué canción habla el maestro?- preguntó Lori, divertida.

- Whistle, señorita porrista- dijo Jack.

- Señorita capitana de porristas- le corrigió la muchacha.

- ¡Felicidades!, sabía que ganarías, trabajaste mucho en la rutina- dijo el muchacho, abrazando a la pelirroja.

Todos felicitamos a la muchacha por su logro (incluso Legolas, aunque de mala gana), ella agradeció sonriente, mostrando una especie de prendedor para la ropa, tenía forma de astas de venado, que era la mascota de la escuela.

- Tendré que trabajar el doble, pero vale todo el esfuerzo-

- Bueno, entonces a celebrar- dijo Galadriel – hoy preparamos comida italiana-

Nos sentamos en bancos altos, todos en la misma mesa alargada, Celeborn puso cuatro pizzas para que nos sirviéramos, además de spaghetti con salsa de tomate, Galadriel nos pasó platos y servilletas a todos para que comenzáramos a servirnos, Arwen acercó un refractario y lo colocó frente a Legolas.

- Tú puedes comer esto- le dijo Arwen, mientras le servía.

- ¿No te gusta la pizza?- preguntó Jack al rubio.

- No como carne- le aclaró Legolas.

- Hice la mía sólo con queso- dijo Jack.

- Seré más claro, no como nada que provenga de un animal-

- ¿Nunca te has comido una hamburguesa?- le preguntó Jack, asombradísimo.

- Sí, sí me he comido una hamburguesa, de hecho un día que me comía una hamburguesa le pregunté a mi padre de que estaba hecha, cuando me dijo que la carne era de una pobre vaca muerta me espanté, desde entonces me negué a comer carne, ni nada que haya venido de un animal-

- ¿Cuántos años tenías?- le pregunté.

- Como siete-

- No sabía eso- dijo Lori.

- Hay montones de cosas que tú no sabes- comentó Legolas, haciendo que la muchacha frunciera el ceño.

- Jack, deberías llevarle un poco de pizza a tus padres- le dijo Faramir.

- Mis padres no están en la ciudad, profesor- aclaró el muchacho.

- ¿Viaje de negocios?- preguntó Aragorn.

- Hm, no, viaje de investigación- aclaró Jack –los dos son científicos-

- Cuéntanos- le animó Gimli.

- Mi padre es biólogo marino, mi madre es zoóloga, especialista en felinos salvajes, trabajan en el zoológico de la ciudad, pero a menudo salen de viaje, en vacaciones me llevan con ellos, me agrada hacer dibujos de los animales que vemos-

- Suena muy interesante- le dijo Celeborn - ¿a qué se dedican tus padres, Lori?-

- Mis padres son alemanes, mi papá es abogado- dijo la muchacha – mi mamá es bailarina de ballet, bueno, era, se lesionó cuando yo era niña, ahora da clases de ballet en un centro comunitario-

- Oh, ¿la viste bailar en el escenario?- le preguntó Faramir, consiguiendo el sonrojo habitual en Lori.

- Sí, el Lago de los Cisnes, y también el Cascanueces, se veía tan bonita… se fracturó un tobillo y el doctor le dijo que no podría seguir bailando pero ella está muy contenta dando clases-

- ¿Y sus padres, profesor?- me preguntó Jack.

- Nuestra madre murió cuando éramos pequeños- le conté – yo tenía seis y Faramir apenas tres, se graduó en arquitectura, no estoy seguro si haya ejercido, nuestro padre era psicoanalista, murió cuando yo tenía 26-

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar- se disculpó el muchacho, con gesto serio.

- No te preocupes, fue hace mucho- le dije, son una sonrisa.

- ¿No nos platicarás sobre tus padres, Legolas?- dijo Lori, mirando al rubio quien se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad no- contestó el muchacho – tampoco es que haya mucho que decir-

- ¿No tienes hermanos?- insistió Lori, Legolas negó.

- Yo tengo dos hermanos que son gemelos- comentó Arwen, tratando de romper el ambiente tenso –Eladan y Elrohir, Eladan es piloto de carreras, Elrohir es vocalista de una banda independiente, se llama La Boca de Sauron-

- ¿La Boca?, yo los he escuchado, son muy buenos- comentó Jack, asombrado – profesora, tendrá que conseguirme un autógrafo de su hermano-

- Claro que sí, Jack- le respondió Arwen, sonriendo.

- Yo tengo dos hermanas pequeñas- continuó Lori – Marina y Selene-

- Me habría gustado tener hermanas- dijo Arwen –a veces Eladan y Elrohir eran un poco bruscos-

- Hay pastel de postre- anunció Galadriel, mientras se alejaba al refrigerador.

- Uy, creo que yo paso- dijo Lori, levantándose de su asiento.

- Pero…lo preparamos para celebrar que te nombraran capitana- le dijo Jack – es de limón, te gusta el pastel de limón, ¿verdad?-

- Me encanta el pastel de limón- dijo la muchacha – pero ya son demasiadas calorías, y las porristas, las bailarinas y las actrices no engordan, yo soy de las tres, lo siento, Jackie, quizás otro día-

Lorena besó a Jack en la mejilla, se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue casi corriendo, Jack la observó hasta que salió del salón.

- Bueno, será otro día- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – ese pastel no se puede quedar, así que por favor cómanlo, está muy bueno-

Galadriel fue la encargada de servir el pastel, y como había afirmado Jack, estaba delicioso, al terminar la comida me ofrecí a lavar los platos junto con Jack, nos despedimos de Celeborn y Galadriel que tenían que acomodar y cerrar el salón, después Jack se despidió pues íbamos al estacionamiento y él no tenía coche.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a la casa un rato?- me propuso Faramir – Eowyn y mi niñito estarán tomando el té-

- No puedo, tengo un pendiente- le mentí – pero dale un beso a ambos de parte mía-

Aragorn y Arwen fueron a su auto y dijeron adiós al pasar, Faramir no tardó en marcharse también, Gimli se fue detrás de él, sólo quedamos Legolas y yo en el estacionamiento, el muchacho me miraba con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Un pendiente?- me dijo.

- Casi es verdad-

- Vamos-

Seguí al muchacho hasta un altima blanco de modelo reciente.

- Sígueme en tu auto- me indicó, subiéndose al coche.

Fui tras él en mi sentra negro, el camino fue bastante largo, conduje cerca de una hora a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta una pequeña granja en un terreno de al menos tres hectáreas, aparqué junto a auto de Legolas y bajé, caminamos a la granja sin decir nada, aunque se escuchaba mucho ruido, parecían ladridos, aunque también había muchos maullidos.

Entramos al edificio, parecía el recibidor de cualquier negocio, detrás del escritorio estaba sentado un hombre de mi edad, de piel oscura y ojos cafés, levantó la vista y sonrió al vernos.

- Legolas, te esperábamos- dijo el hombre.

- Hola, Matt- dijo Legolas – él es Boromir, venimos por _Hielo_-

- Claro, ya está todo listo- dijo Matt, levantándose de su sitio –síganme, por favor-

Seguimos a Matt hasta una puerta que no había visto hasta entonces, cruzamos a una enorme habitación, había jaulas de buen tamaño y en todas había un perro, un gato o algún otro animal, continuamos por un pasillo hasta la última jaula donde un cachorro de husky dormía, era blanco con el lomo, la cola y la cabeza gris, no tendría más de ocho meses.

- Hielo es muy listo, le hemos enseñado dónde debe ir al baño, además sabe que sólo debe morder sus juguetes, si le quieres enseñar trucos no tendrás muchos problemas, aprende muy rápido- aclaró Matt, mirándome.

Yo miré a Legolas en espera de una explicación, pero el muchacho seguía fresco como una lechuga.

- Les abriré la jaula para que lo tomen, yo iré preparando los papeles- continuó Matt, abrió la jaula y se alejó por donde habíamos llegado.

Legolas fue a recoger al perro, lo cargó en brazos y le acarició la cabeza, el animal no dejaba de mover la cola.

- Hola, Hielo, hoy te vas a tu nueva casa- le dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto?-

- Un centro de adopción de mascotas- me dijo el rubio –y el es Hielo, tu nuevo perro-

- Yo no quiero un perro-

- Te lo estoy pidiendo como premio, quiero que adoptes a Hielo-

- ¿Por qué no lo adoptas tú?-

- No puedo, ya tengo tres perros- dijo, acercándome al cachorro –además te lo estoy pidiendo, no puedes decirme que no-

Tomé al cachorro, al verlo de cerca me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno era celeste y el otro color miel, el animal comenzó a mover la cola y a lamerme las manos.

- Ya le caes bien- dijo Legolas, mientras caminaba a la salida, lo seguí con el cachorro en brazos, Matt estaba de nuevo en su escritorio.

- Sólo hay que firmar unas cuantas cosas- me dijo el hombre.

Después de poner las firmas correspondientes nos despedimos de Matt, al salir detuve al muchacho para hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué quieres que tenga un perro?-

- Bueno, yo sólo quería darle un hogar a Hielo, pero creo que será buena compañía para ti-

- Me hubiera gustado ponerle yo el nombre-

- ¿No que no querías un perro?-

- Ya, ¿ahora qué?-

- Tendrás que comprarle comida y platos, además de una cama, también tendrás que instalar puertas para que entre y salga-

- No voy a dañar la puerta de mi casa para ponerle al perro una salida, es una antigüedad-

- Pues Hielo no debe dormir afuera- dijo Legolas, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tal vez a la puerta de la cocina- cedí.

- Bien, yo le tengo un regalo a Hielo- Legolas abrió su auto y buscó un rato, no pude evitar mirar su redondo trasero cuando se agachaba a buscar, me entregó una correa color rojo vino con su collar, que tenía una placa con el nombre del perro grabado – ya tienes una cosa menos que comprarle-

- Hablando de eso, acompáñame a comprar las cosas para el perro- le pedí, metiendo al animal al auto – yo no sabría que comprarle-

- Sí, pero si lo hago tendrás que hacer otra cosa más por mí-

- Qué remedio- dije, suspirando.

Condujimos de vuelta a la ciudad, esta vez seguí al rubio hasta una tienda de artículos para animales, le puse el collar y la correa al perro y entramos al lugar, había muchísimas cosas, me alegré de haberle pedido ayuda al muchacho.

- Mira, estas camas están muy bien para Hielo- dijo Legolas, señalando unas de las camas más grandes.

- ¿No son demasiado grandes para el perro?-

- Deja de decirle "el perro", se llama Hielo, y no son demasiado grandes, Hielo crecerá y va a necesitar una cama grande-

- Como sea, escoge cualquiera, da lo mismo- gruñí.

- Tienes que lavarle la cama aunque sea una vez a la semana- me dijo el muchacho, escogiendo una cama color vino con cojines verde esmeralda.

- No voy a meter una cosa sucia de meados de perro en mi lavadora- bufé, el sólo pensarlo me daba asco.

- Lo harás, o tendrás que estarle comprando camas nuevas- dijo el rubio – además debes bañarlo, dos veces por semana cuando menos-

- Sí, sí, lo que sea, ¿falta algo más?-

- Le buscaré un juguete-

Legolas terminó eligiendo un bistec de hule para el perro, es decir Hielo, pagué mucho más de lo que esperaba por todas las chucherías para el cachorro, como resultado salí de mal humor de la tienda y cargando bolsas.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres?- dije, fastidiado.

- Vamos a tomarnos un café-

- No nos van a dejar entrar con este chucho-

- No es chucho, es Hielo-

- Lo que sea-

- Qué necio eres- suspiró el rubio – mejor déjalo, vete a casa-

- Vamos, no te lo tomes así- le dije, aunque no sabía por qué hacía eso – sabes que tengo razón, no nos dejarán entrar con Hielo-

Fuimos a comprar nieve a una tienda naturista, el helado sabía bien a pesar de estar hecho con leche de soya, nos metimos a mi auto a comerlo, Legolas le sirvió algo de comida a Hielo, así que los tres estábamos comiendo.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan triste ese día?- me preguntó el rubio – ya sabes, cuando te fuiste y todo eso-

- Hmmm…verás, la madera que usamos hoy era de un árbol que estaba en mi patio, un árbol muy viejo que llevaba varias generaciones ahí, era muy querido por mi padre, hacía mucho que no florecía, de hecho dejó de florecer al poco tiempo de que falleció mi madre, Faramir era muy niño y no lo recuerda pero en primavera el árbol se llenaba de hojas color rojizo- el recuerdo me hizo suspirar – le cayó un rayo y se quemó buena parte, por suerte Gimli pudo salvar la madera-

- Qué bueno que Gimli te ayudó, sabe mucho del tema, esos cofres quedarán muy bien-

- Gracias por prestar tu ayuda-

- Parecía un proyecto interesante- dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de tus padres?- pregunté, sin estar muy seguro del motivo de mi curiosidad.

- No es que no quiera hablar de ellos, es que no hay mucho que decir-

- No te creo pero no te voy a insistir, ¿te llevas bien con Arwen?-

- Es mi prima, la quiero- respondió el rubio – Aragorn también es agradable, en realidad me llevo bien con todos los maestros-

- Menos conmigo-

Legolas sonrió – No te pareces en nada a tu hermano-

- ¿Y eso es lo que te molesta?, ¿te gusta como a Lori?-

- ¿Esa es tu explicación?-

Nadie dijo nada más, terminamos los helados y recogí la basura en una bolsa, salí a tirarla mientras Legolas se quedaba haciéndole cariños a Hielo, me di cuenta de que había anochecido, volví al coche y vi que Hielo ya dormía en los asientos de atrás, Legolas miraba por la ventana, no sé qué veía, tal vez no veía nada.

- Te queda un _deseo_- le dije, irónico – anda, pídelo que ya es tarde-

El rubio me miró larga, intensamente, con sus ojos celestes como agua cristalina, su gesto era serio.

- Desearía que entendieras- dijo, y se bajó del coche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me comentaron que les parecía algo lento, bueno, tiene su razón de ser, en este cap hay lemon, por eso me iba despacito xD**

**quiero aclarar dos cosas: en un capi anterior puse un poema supuestamente escrito por Legolas, es de un poeta mexicano llamado Gaspar Orozco, es un gran poeta.**

**El poema que pongo aquí es de un dominicano, Frank Báez, un simpático y talentoso poeta, el primer asterisco que le puse lo coloqué para indicar que alteré el orden, hay un fragmento en que pongo dos asteriscos, ese me lo improvisé yo, por lo tanto puede que desentone xD, sin más que agregar, disfruten!**

* * *

Llevábamos tres sábados seguidos trabajando en los cofres y estaban quedando hermosos.

Según los cálculos de Gimli (el experto, obviamente) el próximo sábado sería el último, sólo faltaría pintarlos y mi hermano y yo nos llevaríamos a casa esas bellezas; Legolas había sido de gran ayuda, acudía a pesar de los extenuantes entrenamientos de Haldir, era muy hábil en el trabajo y se mostraba amable con todos, pero al finalizar no nos acompañaba a comer, a pesar de lo mucho que le insistía Gimli, no puede evitar pensar que aquello era culpa mía.

- ¿Hoy tampoco nos acompañas?- pregunto Lori, dirigiéndose al rubio.

- ¿De cuándo acá tan interesada?- le gruñó el chico.

- Se llama ser amable-

- Se llama ser entrometida, porrista de cuarta-

- ¡Agh, eres tan odioso!- dijo la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos – ser parte del equipo de porristas es más difícil de lo que crees-

- Claro, agitar pompones y dar vueltas como tarada, cosa difícil- le respondió el rubio, consiguiendo que Lori se pusiera tan roja como su cabello.

- Es muy difícil-

- Aja, igual que tus clases de ballet y de música, ¡como sufres!- se burló el muchacho.

- Tú no resistirías ni un día en mis zapatos-

- Por Dios, Lorena, has perdido la razón-

- ¿Te da miedo?

Aquellos muchachos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, esos dos se llevaban mejor de lo que creían (y aparentaban).

- ¿Me estas retando?-

- ¿Y qué pasaría si te estoy retando?-

- Eh, oigan…- intervino Jack, pero fue ignorado.

- Vamos a las canchas, aún debe estar el equipo de salto de altura, te reto, si logras saltar más alto que yo…-

- Serás la mascotita del equipo de tiro con arco, recogerás las flechas de las dianas, llevarás agua al equipo, lavarás los uniformes, incluyendo ropa interior sudada y apestosa-

Lori puso cara de asco pero asintió –Y si te gano tendrás que entrenar un día como porrista, con uniforme y todo, además…-

- ¿Además qué?-

- Irás a mi fiesta de esta noche y aceptarás ir al Sadie Hawkins con Candy-

- No, lo de Candice ni lo sueñes-

- Sabía que no podrías…-

- Vamos al puto campo- dijo el rubio, con el rostro enrojecido – te voy a demostrar que lo único que conseguiste con ser porrista y bailar ballet fue un pecho casi tan plano como una tabla- el rubio se volvió a Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir y yo –ustedes también vienen, quiero que haya testigos cuando derrote a esta-

Seguimos a los muchachos hasta el campo, tratando de disuadirlos en el camino pero fue totalmente inútil, el equipo necesario para su competencia estaba ahí, Lori acomodó la barra mientras los maestros íbamos a sentarnos junto con Jack, que parecía más nervioso que los dos rivales.

- Esto es estúpido- dijo Jack, mirando preocupado al campo.

- Empezaré yo- anunció Lori.

La muchacha tomo el impulso necesario y saltó la barra con facilidad, al momento Legolas hizo lo mismo, los saltos fueron subiendo de dificultad y ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido, la barra llegó a una altura tremenda, Lorena saltó y pasó la prueba no sin un poco de problemas, miró a Legolas con expresión de triunfo.

- Intenta superarme- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Legolas corrió para tomar impulso, dio un gran salto y pasó la barra…pero su trenza la derribó.

- ¡Perdiste!- exclamó Lori.

- No, fue el cabello, pasé…-

- Si quieres llevar el cabello como una chica debes aceptar las consecuencias- dijo la muchacha, riéndose de él –ay, te quedará tan bien el uniforme de porrista…-

- ¡Maldita seas, Lorena!- gruñó el rubio, levantándose del colchón de seguridad.

- No te puedes echar para atrás, los profesores vieron como te derroté- continuó Lori- oye, ¿esa no es Candy?-

La muchacha rubia se acercaba al campo acompañada de otras dos chicas y un muchacho, todos con uniformes de porristas.

- Si fuera tú, mejor iría hacia ella y aceptaría su invitación al baile-

Legolas bufó – Ganaste esta vez, tetas planas, pero la próxima…-

- Aja, ve con Candy- le cortó Lori, Legolas se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Lorena fue a las gradas con la sonrisa aún en el rostro, se sentó junto a Jack y observó cómo Legolas hablaba con su amiga.

- Lo derrotaste- observé, sonriéndole.

- Era seguro, Legolas es hábil pero en esto yo soy la experta- dijo la chica, sin borrar la sonrisa – por lo que veo, ya aceptó ir con Candy-

Volví la vista a donde estaba Legolas, la muchachita rubia se le había colgado del cuello, mientras él trataba de sostenerla de la cintura, Candice lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo correr hasta las gradas, justo frente a Lori.

- ¡Lori, Lori!, ¡Legolas y yo vamos juntos al Sadie Hawkins!- anunció la muchacha, apretando al chico por la cintura - ¡No puedo creerlo!, tenías razón, siempre tienes razón-

- No siempre- dijo Lori – me alegro por ti, y por Legolas también-

El rubio le dirigió a Lori una mirada resentida, mientras Candy le besaba una mejilla.

- Oh, Lori, tenemos que ir juntas a comprar nuestros vestidos, ¡lo prometimos!-

- Iremos, si quieres hoy mismo, ¿Qué tal?-

- ¡Vamos!- dijo Candy – adiós- y después de decir esto, dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Legolas, que se quedo inmóvil de la impresión.

Lorena y Candice se fueron juntas, tomadas del brazo, platicando y riendo como niñas, Legolas las observo con furia en los ojos, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

- Esa…tipa…me las va a pagar- gruñó el rubio, escupiendo con cara de asco.

- Fue sólo un beso- dijo Jack, riéndose, al tiempo que le daba una botella de agua al muchacho.

- Es el principio, pronto querrá llamarme por teléfono todos los días, mandarme mensajes como idiota, tratará de abrazarme y pegarme esos enormes senos al brazo-

- A mí no me molestaría- le dijo Jack.

- Tú estás enamorado de Lorena, ¿o no?-

El muchacho se puso rojo y se levantó.

- Sí, pero eso no quita que no me fije en otras, mejor me voy, tengo que ayudar al profesor Celeborn y a la profesora Galadriel con la cocina, te veo esta noche, Legolas-

Jack corrió a través del enorme campo y entro al edificio, en las gradas, Legolas seguía enjuagándose la boca.

- Parece que ya tienes novia- le bromeó Aragorn, consiguiendo un gruñido por parte del muchacho.

- No es gracioso-

- Claro que sí- siguió Faramir – además ya tienes pareja para el Sadie Hawkins, eso es bueno-

- No tenía la más mínima intención de ir a ese estúpido baile, mucho menos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lorena-

- Tú también estás invitado, ¿verdad, Boromir?- me preguntó Gimli.

Suspiré, sí estaba invitado, pero tampoco tenía intención de ir, tal vez pasaría a dejarle un regalo a Lorena y me iría en seguida, no me entusiasmaba la idea de una fiesta llena de chicos.

- ¿Piensas ir?- me preguntó Legolas, arqueando una ceja.

- No exactamente- le respondí.

Legolas estuvo quejándose un rato más, pero no tardó en despedirse y se marchó, los demás nos dirigimos a la cocina donde ya estaba todo preparado para comer, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud del rubio en las últimas semanas, específicamente después de que pasamos una tarde juntos, seguía siendo igual de odioso y respondón en clases, pero algo había cambiado, estaba más…distante, sí, eso, más distante, era normal para mi verlo desviar su atención constantemente, pero después de ese día estaba peor, traté de recordar cada cosa que había dicho y hecho pero no encontraba nada que hubiera podido ofenderle.

- No estás comiendo nada- dijo Arwen, haciendo que volviera a la realidad, miré mi plato y tuve que darle la razón.

- Me siento cansado y me duele un poco la cabeza- mentí, levantándome del asiento –creo que mejor me voy a casa a descansar-

No me dejaron marchar sin llevarme algo de la comida que habían preparado: camarones a la diabla y arroz amarillo (¿Cómo lo hacen amarillo?), me fui a casa y me recosté, de repente me di cuenta de que sí estaba cansado, sentí unas horribles ganas de llorar y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, de pronto lo añoré todo, a mis padres, a mi hermano pequeño, a mis amigos, a Frodo, sobre todo a Frodo y sus ojos azules y sinceros, como los ojos de…

Desperté con Hielo mordiéndome las orejas, hice un cariño al cachorro y lo puse en el piso, mire el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche, me levante y fui a buscar algo de ropa, el regalo de Lori estaba ya envuelto sobre mi mesa de noche.

Me bañe y vestí tan rápido como pude, le serví la cena a Hielo y me fui, tardé casi media hora en encontrar la casa de Lori, el lugar estaba a reventar, afuera había grupos de chicos y chicas con los típicos vasos desechables rojos, hablando y riéndose, adentro la música hacía temblar las ventanas, los chicos bailaban y platicaban a gritos, me di cuenta de que algo iba mal, olía a alcohol, había cosas tiradas por todos lados, vi a Lori tratando de recuperar una figurita de cerámica de las manos de un chico evidentemente ebrio.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- le pregunté a la muchacha, al tiempo que le quitaba la figura al chico.

- ¡Legolas!- gritó Lori, y fue corriendo a evitar otra catástrofe.

Dejé mi regalo en una mesita con la esperanza de que no lo destruyeran, fui a la cocina para encontrarme con escenas por demás patéticas, muchachos lanzándose comida y jugando con la batería de cocina, vi a Jack tratando de poner orden, el pobre estaba tan ocupado que preferí no interrumpirle, salí de la cocina y fui a la sala nuevamente, entonces lo vi, Legolas estaba en una esquina, se veía a leguas que estaba ahogado de borracho, un tipo lo aprisionaba contra la pared, metiéndole las manos por todos lados, besándole lo que alcanzara a besar, a punto estuve de ir a detener aquello cuando sentí una mano en el hombro.

- Profesor, necesitamos su ayuda- me dijo Jack, Lori estaba junto a él, se veían asustados.

Seguí a los dos muchachos al patio trasero donde había una alberca muy grande, varios chicos estaban jugando a lanzar cosas al agua, uno de ellos cayó, me acerque tan rápido como pude a la orilla, estiré la mano y lo saqué.

- Que entren a la casa- le dije a Lori, la muchacha asintió.

Entre ella y Jack hicieron regresar a los invitados, incluyendo al chico empapado, me dediqué a revisar el patio, había latas de cerveza vacías por todos lados.

Regrese a la casa y busqué a Legolas, no estaba en la esquina, paseé la vista por toda la sala, vi una melena rubia salir de la habitación por un pasillo, seguí su pista con cautela para no ser escuchado, el corredor estaba completamente a oscuras, los gritos y risas eran un eco distante, la única luz era una delgada raya amarilla que se escapaba por una puerta entornada.

- Hmm, agh, e-espera, ¡ay!- gimió el rubio.

- Déjame hacer, encanto- dijo una voz desconocida, áspera y cargada de lujuria.

Me acerqué a la puerta y me quede inmóvil ante lo que vi, Legolas tenía los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos, el desconocido lo hizo subir al lavamanos, deslizo unos dedos dentro del muchacho con poca gentileza, comenzó a meterlos muy fuerte, Legolas se quejaba del daño pero el tipo lo seguía lastimando, Legolas, en su borrachera, cayó de rodillas frente al otro hombre, quien, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, se sacó el erecto pene, tomo a Legolas por el cabello y le hizo acercarse a su sexo.

- Vamos, dulzura, comételo- decía, restregándole el pene en la cara al muchacho, quien no reaccionaba.

Pero yo sí reaccioné, abrí la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a ese tipo, me fui sobre él y le propine un puñetazo en plena cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?- me gritó el hombre, tenía el labio roto y la cara llena de sangre.

- Apenas y se mantiene despierto y tú te lo quieres coger- gruñí, pateando al tipo en las costillas –lárgate de una puta vez si no quieres que te termine de partir la cara a patadas-

El tipo salió casi arrastrando del baño, Legolas estaba tirado en el suelo, me acerqué para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, apestaba a alcohol y tabaco.

- Legolas, ¿puedes levantarte?-

- Quiero vomitar…-

Levanté la tapa del excusado y ayudé al muchacho con el cabello, empezó con el vómito casi al instante, aquello duró unos cuantos minutos, terminando con una tos horrible.

- Arde…- masculló el rubio.

- Sí, lo sé- contesté, ayudándolo a levantarse, tenía que apoyarse en mí para poder permanecer en pie, le subí la ropa y lo deje tan presentable como pude - ¿traes tu auto?-

- No, vine en el auto con Rick- contestó.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, ¿hay algún amigo…?-

- No- dijo, apretándome –no, no a casa, no tengo ningún amigo, contigo, Boromir, quiero…-

- Te sacaré de aquí-

Hice que Legolas pasara un brazo sobre mis hombros, le rodeé la cintura y salimos del baño, trate de que pasáramos desapercibidos, lo cual no resultó demasiado difícil con todo el alboroto que había en la sala, metí a Legolas a mi auto y lo lleve a mi casa, ¿Qué otro remedio me quedaba?, apenas llegué vi a Hielo acercarse.

- Ahora no, pequeño- le dije, el cachorro se apartó como si me entendiera.

Llevé a Legolas hasta el viejo dormitorio de Faramir, le busqué uno de sus pijamas viejos y lo ayude a vestirse, lo dejé recostado sobre la cama y lo arropé, di media vuelta para salir cuando sentí una mano apretarme la muñeca.

- Boromir, conmigo, quédate- dijo Legolas, estirándome – a mi lado…-

Dudé, pero terminé por sentarme en la orilla de la cama, Legolas apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Me quedare si eso quieres- le dije.

- Querías saber de mi familia- dijo el rubio con voz pastosa –mi madre…-

- Si no me quieres decir…-

- Mi madre murió- me contó el chico – hace mucho, yo era pequeño, tenía cinco años-

- Lo siento mucho-

- Mi padre…-

- En serio no tienes que hablar- insistí – sólo descansa, todo está bien-

- Acuéstate junto a mí- me pidió.

Me quedé petrificado, mirando al muchacho rubio, él también me miraba y me tendía los brazos como un niño.

-Legolas…-

- Por favor- insistió – quédate, hasta que me duerma, no quiero estar solo-

Me recosté suavemente, lo más en la orilla que pude, Legolas pasó un brazo sobre mi pecho, acurrucó la cabeza contra mi hombro.

- No me acuerdo mucho de ella, de mi madre, digo- me contaba Legolas – sólo recuerdo que era rubia y cantaba, a veces me cantaba, y me decía príncipe, es todo- posó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y me dedicó una mirada celeste - ¿Por qué no te pones más cómodo?, no creo que duermas con los tenis puestos-

Asentí sin decir palabra, me aparté para quitarme los tenis y de paso el cinturón, volví a recostarme en la cama, esta vez más cerca del muchacho, quien se acurrucó gustoso de nuevo sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en el mundo, Boromir?-

- Justo ahora no estoy seguro, antes anhelaba demasiadas cosas…-

- ¿Y qué cambió?-

- Yo cambié, mucho-

Legolas ya no dijo nada mas, se limito a abrazarme y cerró los ojos, estaba seguro de que dormía al sentir su respiración tranquila sobre el pecho, suspiré, no quería arriesgarme a despertarlo pero en verdad deseaba ir a mi habitación a dormir, me quedé quieto con la esperanza de… no sé de qué, pero permanecí inmóvil, al menos hasta que me dormí.

Despertarme en un lecho tan caliente me pareció una sensación rara, casi olvidada, me di cuenta de que ahora yo también abrazaba al rubio, y peor aún, tenía una erección tremenda apretada en el pantalón, me separé de Legolas bruscamente y fui directo a mi estudio.

Me deje caer en la silla, tenía que relajarme sin importar nada, me negaba rotundamente a masturbarme pensando en mi alumno, en eso estaba cuando Legolas abrió la puerta, se quedó de pie, mirándome con ojos escrutadores, la pijama de Faramir le venía algo grande, resultaba extremadamente tierno y sensual con esa ropa…

- Estás duro- dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?, yo no…-

- Te sentí- continuó, acercándose – duro contra mi pierna, no podemos dejar eso así-

Antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de parpadear, Legolas estaba hincado frente a mí, abriéndome el pantalón, acariciándome el miembro.

- No, espera, oye…-

Me quedé sin palabras cuando mi pene terminó dentro de su boca, la sensación también era casi extraña, pero agradable sin duda, muy agradable, la boca de Legolas estaba caliente y mojada, su dulce lengua recorría mi hombría con una habilidad impropia para un chico de diecisiete, sus ojos celestes no se separaban de los míos, le acaricié el cabello.

- ¿No lo hago bien?- preguntó, al tiempo que me masturbaba.

- Lo haces muy bien- respondí, acomodándole el cabello.

- No haces mucho ruido, entonces- continuó, poniéndose de pie, mientras se quitaba el pantalón y los bóxers.

Legolas se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, no pesaba mucho, lo levanté tomándolo por la cintura mientras él agarraba mi miembro y lo acomodaba en su entrada, fue bajando despacio, abrazándome, sentí su aliento en la oreja, escuché sus gemidos de dolor, se quedó quieto cuando me tuvo dentro.

- Si te duele mucho…-

- Obviamente no es la primera vez que hago esto- dijo, comenzando a moverse.

Sí, seguro no era la primera vez que Legolas lo hacía, pero se le notaba a leguas que estaba más dolorido que excitado, me encargué de quitarle la camisa, lo levanté y lo hice recostar sobre el escritorio.

- No hay prisa- le dije, besándole el cuello.

Me entretuve besando ese níveo cuello, Legolas respondía a mis atenciones con suspiros, bajé hasta sus rosados pezones que mordí y lamí a mi antojo, fui hasta su ombligo que besé, tenía una piel maravillosamente suave, me acomodé entre sus piernas las cuales se aferraron a mi cintura, me incline sobre su cuerpo para morderle una oreja, las brazos del muchacho me rodearon el cuello.

Acomode mi sexo en su entrada y empecé a invadirlo, recibiendo gemidos cortos a cambio.

- Fuerte- pidió, clavándome las uñas en los hombros – por favor-

Reconozco que no atendí enseguida, tan extasiado estaba de la sensación de su cuerpo, después de respirar hondo, comencé a embestirlo, fuerte como quería, sus gemidos resonaban en mis oídos, su erección atrapada entre nuestros vientres, no necesitamos mucho tiempo, pude sentir su semen derramarse, gritó mi nombre, yo me vine dentro, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo.

- Me…me gustaría bañarme…- dijo Legolas, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Me aparté para poder cargarlo, me echó los brazos al cuello, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

- Puedo caminar- se quejó.

Lo llevé al baño de mi habitación y lo metí a la bañera, abrí las llaves y dejé que la bañera se llenara mientras buscaba jabón y esponja, se los ofrecí y los aceptó en silencio.

- ¿Tú no te bañas?, creo que hay espacio aquí para ambos-

- No, sólo me asearé un poco, baja cuando termines, comeremos juntos, si quieres-

- Sí-

Legolas me dedicó una sonrisa hermosa que me doblegó la voluntad, sin embargo, hice acopio de toda mi fuerza y bajé a la cocina, aún tenía la comida que me habían dado en el taller de cocina, la calenté y la serví, suficiente para dos, Legolas bajó al poco rato, limpio y vistiendo unos gastados jeans y una camisa verde que reconocí como míos, le quedaban algo grandes.

Comimos en silencio, el rubio no dejaba de dedicarme miradas y sonrisas que correspondí como pude, me encargué de lavar los platos mientras Legolas se iba a explorar la mansión, al terminar fui a asearme un poco y luego fui a buscarlo, lo encontré en mi habitación, acostado y abrazando mi almohada.

- Huele como tú- explicó sonriendo –siempre hueles tan bien…-

- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa-

- ¿Qué?- la expresión de su rostro se había endurecido, de nuevo era el alumno rebelde riñéndome - ¿Cómo…?-

- Tu padre debe estar preocupado-

- No digas idioteces, Boromir-

- Legolas, lo que…pasó…-

- O sea, lo del sexo-

- Sí- admití, sonrojado – escucha, eso no debió ocurrir, nunca debí…-

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- sus ojos celestes nublados de seriedad y resentimiento.

- Soy tu profesor, Legolas, no debí hacerlo, eres sólo un chico-

- Te lo dije, lo había hecho antes-

- Tengo 33 años-

- Felicidades, ya lo sé, no me importa, me gustas-

- ¿Qué?-

- Odio tener que repetir- dijo, suspirando – me gustas, me gustaste desde que te vi en la cafetería, todo este tiempo…-

- Pero…es totalmente platónico, tú no sabes nada de mí-

- Sé lo suficiente- agregó con obstinación – no puedes decirme si debo quererte o no-

- No debes- le dije, sintiéndome mareado con tanta información – ahora, por favor, busca tus cosas, te llevaré a tu casa-

- Vete a la mierda-

- Legolas…-

- Que te vayas a la mierda, prefiero irme solo-

Me quedé inmóvil mientras el muchacho salía de la habitación hecho una furia, pude escuchar el portazo lejano de la puerta principal, se había ido, sin embargo no llegó a mí esa sensación de alivio que esperaba.

Me acababa de coger a un alumno, ¡un alumno!, ¡un menor de edad!, eso debía tenerme con el culo en la mano, y no lo negaré, me espantaba que pudiera meterme en problemas por ello, pero lo que más me molestaba era la expresión del muchacho al escuchar mis palabras, lo había lastimado, y mucho.

¿Cómo podía un chico tan joven y hermoso encontrarme atractivo?, bueno, yo no soy Quasimodo, pero tampoco podía pasar por modelo de Hugo Boss, sólo un hombre maduro promedio, ¿qué demonios había visto en mí?

No debí dejarlo irse así, ¿pero qué podía decirle?, cualquier cosa podría empeorarlo, herirlo más.

Pasé el resto del fin de semana encerrado en casa, dormí con la almohada que Legolas había abrazado: ahora olía a él.

El lunes estuve más que nervioso, me había cogido a un alumno, un alumno que era menor de edad, además de ser sobrino del director, mi jefe, llegué a la preparatoria hecho un manojo de nervios, pero nadie me trataba diferente, entonces Legolas no había hablado.

Lo peor fue ir a mi última clase, a "confrontar" a Legolas, de no ser yo tan orgulloso seguramente me hubieran temblado las rodillas, pero aguanté y fui al salón, Legolas estaba ahí, en su asiento de siempre, pero sus ojos recorriéndolo todo y sus ganas de reñir estaban ausentes.

Me estaba comportando como un cobarde con ese muchacho, un muchacho de 17 con más valor que un hombre maduro, patético, de verdad patético.

Esperé con ansias que llegara el sábado, quería hablar con él, tratar de explicarle los problemas, yo no podía permitirme una relación, mucho menos con un chico, pero quería disculparme con él por haber dicho que había sido un error, pues error o no, ambos lo habíamos deseado en su momento, y ya no había marcha atrás.

Cuando por fin fue sábado llegué un poco antes al taller de Gimli, Faramir y Aragorn ya estaban ahí, platicando con el profesor pelirrojo.

- Bueno, hay que empezar a trabajar- dije, sonriendo.

- Legolas los terminó esta semana- respondió el enano, señalando una mesa donde estaban los dos cofres blancos – le quedaron bellísimos-

Sí, habían quedado hermosos, acaricié el relieve de la tapa, sintiéndome miserable, obviamente él no quería ningún contacto conmigo.

- Deberíamos agradecerle- dijo Faramir, no me di cuenta en qué momento se había acercado.

- Sí, buena idea- me alegré de que mi hermano propusiera aquello – debe estar en las canchas, pagando su apuesta con Lori-

El entrenamiento de las porristas había empezado, busqué a Legolas con la mirada, estaba sentado en las gradas mientras Lori le trenzaba el cabello.

- ¡Ay!, mujer, no estires- gruñó el rubio, Lori se rió.

- Qué delicadito- se burló la muchacha – ya casi acabo-

La pelirroja anudó el cabello con una liga.

- Espero que lo hayas dejado bien- continuó Legolas, pasando una mano por la trenza.

- Pareces una niñita vanidosa, te dije que te hicieras una cola de caballo-

- Si me hago ese peinado si pareceré mujer-

- Hola, chicos- les saludó Faramir.

Los dos muchachos voltearon a vernos, Lori, como de costumbre, se puso roja y sonrió, Legolas estaba serio, el uniforme que vestía le quedaba muy bien, pants y camisa algo ajustados en ciertas partes, me miró con tanta frialdad que por poco me estremezco.

- Ustedes dos, muévanse- ordenó a entrenadora, los chicos asintieron y fueron al campo con los demás –Hola, creo que no nos han presentado-

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que se dirigía a mí – sí, hola, eh…-

- Tess, Tess López- me dijo, sonrió y me tendió la mano.

- Mucho gusto, Boromir Stark-

- Lo sé, se les nota que son hermanos- comentó, soltando una risa – Disculpen- apenas me di cuenta de que tenía un megáfono - ¡Qué demonios hacen!, ¡Lorena, mi abuela discapacitada tiene más fuerza en las piernas!, ¡Tú, el rubio, sí, tú!, ¡tienes que sostener a las chicas con delicadeza!- bajó el megáfono y volvió a sonreír – estos chicos son un desastre-

- Son buenos, Tess, siempre eres muy dura con ellos- le dijo Faramir.

- Si soy blanda se arruinarán- argumentó la mujer, volviendo a subir su megáfono - ¡Legolas, maldita sea!, ¡parece que estuvieras matando cucarachas!, ¡con más gracia, carajo!-

Ni mi hermano ni yo nos aguantamos la risa.

- Mejor vamos a sentarnos- propuso la mujer –así platicamos más cómodos-

Nos acomodamos en las gradas y continuamos la conversación, Tess resultó ser una mujer agradable y divertida, traté de participar en la conversación pero lo cierto es que no podía quitar los ojos de cierto rubio, sólo deseaba que la práctica acabara para poder hablar con él.

Por fin, el entrenamiento terminó, Faramir y yo fuimos a buscar a Legolas, pero a mi hermano lo entretuvo Lori, seguí hasta los vestidores donde encontré a muchacho, aunque en agradable compañía.

- Cariño- dijo la chica, abrazándolo más fuerte – fue genial tenerte aquí hoy-

- Claro- respondió él, aunque sin ánimo – hmm, Candy, la verdad yo…-

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?-

- Oye, no pretendo ser grosero, pero no quiero ir contigo-

- Ok, más tarde, o tal vez mañana-

- Nunca- dijo el rubio, apartando a la muchacha – no me gustas, Candy, nunca me has gustado, eres una chica muy linda, amable y dulce, pero no me atraes de esa manera, acepté ir contigo al baile porque…me agradas y quisiera que pudiéramos ser amigos, pero nada más, no soy tu novio ni lo voy a ser, si después de oír esto prefieres invitar a alguien más…-

- No, está…está bien- dijo la muchacha, con la mirada en el suelo – lo sospeché desde que te vi con Lori, es buena amiga y siempre me defiende, supuse que quiso hacer algo lindo por mí, no…no la he pasado bien últimamente, sabes, con el divorcio de mis padres, están peleándose hasta por la vajilla y con…con…con lo de mi…-

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Legolas, tomándole la barbilla para hacerla levantar el rostro.

- Bueno, estoy enferma, tengo artritis juvenil, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, sólo lo saben Lori y la entrenadora Tess, mi tratamiento no está funcionando bien y he estado bastante triste-

- No te desanimes, Candy- dijo el muchacho, acariciando la mejilla llorosa de la rubia – guardaré tu secreto, y si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo, aunque dudo ser de mucha utilidad-

- Gracias por decirme la verdad- dijo la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas – eres un buen chico, aunque a veces te comportes como idiota-

Los vi abrazarse, fingí que recién llegaba, Candice me vio y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo adiós, Legolas me dirigió una mirada serena.

- ¿Todo bien?- le pregunté, se encogió de hombros – hm, quería hablar contigo-

- Yo no-

- Sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros-

- Lo pasado es pasado- me dijo, comenzando a caminar – y ya lo dejaste muy claro, no te preocupes-

- Me preocupo porque pareces afectado- le dije, consiguiendo que detuviera su paso – lamento si te he lastimado, pero no puedo…-

- Puedes, claro que puedes, pero no lo quieres-

- Legolas, eres mucho menor que yo, eres un muchacho muy atractivo, puedes conseguir algo mejor-

- Yo te quiero a ti- dijo, abrazándome – a ti, nada más, ¿por qué no lo comprendes?-

- No debes quererme-

- Tal vez no, pero te quiero- declaró, mirándome a los ojos.

Fue la primera vez que lo besé, me recibió sorprendido pero contento, dándome permiso de profundizar lo que había iniciado como un simple roce de labios, su lengua se encontró con la mía, no había rastro de miedo ni dudas en eso beso, sólo cariño y ansias de cercanía, lo aparté suavemente, tomándolo por los hombros, tenía los labios brillantes de saliva, sentí una punzada de excitación en la entrepierna al verlo así.

- Gracias por todo- le dije –por tu cariño, por…por los cofres, quedaron hermosos-

- No me tienes que agradecer, lo hice porque te quiero y porque, bueno, pensé que no me querrías cerca-

- Eres un buen chico- le dije, acariciándole la mejilla – gracias de nuevo, comprenderás que…-

- Que no quieres estar conmigo, lo sé-

- No es que no quiera, es que no puedo, no debo-

- ¿No te gusto?- preguntó, reteniendo mi mano en su rostro - ¿no te complací aquella vez?, ¿qué te impide corresponderme?-

- No, no es eso, no- continué, deslizando mis manos por su cintura – ya te dije, eres un muchacho muy atractivo, y disfruté estar contigo en la intimidad, no puedo negártelo, pero soy muy viejo para ti-

- No eres viejo- insistió –además yo quiero estar contigo-

Lo abracé, no pude contenerme, sus brazos me rodearon con firmeza, se zafo de mi abrazo de repente, lo mire con la pregunta en mis ojos.

- Hola, profesor- dijo, me gire para darme cuenta de la presencia de mi hermano.

- Hola, Legolas- hablo Faramir, sonriendo – veo que Boromir ya te agradeció lo que hiciste-

- Ah, los cofres, si, ya lo hizo- Legolas se sonrojo un poco – lo hice con mucho gusto, no tienen nada que agradecerme-

- No digas tonterías, ven aquí- Faramir envolvió al rubio en un fraternal abrazo – ven, vayamos a comer a mi casa, y no te aceptare un no por respuesta-

- No es necesario- continuo el muchacho.

- Vamos, Aragorn y Arwen nos van a acompañar también- insistió Faramir – también Boromir, ¿verdad, hermano?-

Legolas me miro y asentí.

- Solo permítanme asearme- dijo.

Aragorn y su esposa se habían adelantado, mi hermano y yo fuimos al estacionamiento y esperamos por el rubio, quien llego a los quince minutos, recién bañado y cambiado, nos siguió en su auto, era la primera vez que lo veía nervioso y me resultó tiernísimo.

- Hola, amor- dijo Eowyn, besando a mi hermano en los labios – te echamos de menos, ¿verdad, cariño?-

Mi sobrinito, Elboron, se acercó hasta su papá y le tendió los brazos, Faramir lo levantó, apenas tenía cuatro años, sin embargo ya era un chico rudo, practicaba karate y esgrima.

- Papá, ¿quién es él?- preguntó Elboron, señalando a Legolas.

- Ah, es un alumno mío y de tu tío Boromir, es un muchacho muy, muy listo, se llama Legolas, es primo de Aragorn y Arwen-

- Hola- saludó Elboron, Legolas estaba rojo como tomate - ¿qué sabes hacer?-

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?- dijo el rubio, mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

- Que si eres listo debes saber hacer algo- dijo mi sobrino, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Pues…pues yo…bueno, yo de hecho…-

- Es un carpintero muy hábil- intervine – nos hizo unos cofres muy hermosos, además es bueno en la escuela, es un gran deportista y un escritor excelente-

- Entonces debe caerte muy bien, tío- dijo Elboron – tu has leído más libros que nadie que yo conozca-

Entramos a la casa, Legolas se puso aún más rojo cuando descubrió que Aragorn y Arwen no eran los únicos invitados, también estaban Sam y Ros con su niña, Merry y Pippin.

- ¡Hola, subnormal!- gritó una vocecita, Legolas abrazó a su pequeño primo.

- ¡Eldarion!- le reprendió Arwen - ¡No le llames así a tu primo!-

- ¡Arwen!- dijo Legolas, frunciendo el ceño – es mi apodo secreto, bueno, lo seguiría siendo si ALGUIEN no lo hubiera gritado-

- ¿Cómo que apodo?- insistió Arwen.

- Sí, apodos, ¿nunca has visto Nanny McPhee?, yo soy Subnormal, Eldarion es Esperpento, Lila es Sanguijuela, Jane es Musaraña y Sophie es Cucaracha-

- Niños- suspiró Arwen, rodando los ojos – bueno, ya conocieron al subnormal de mi sobrino, Legolas Undomiel, era un mocoso cuando Aragorn y yo nos casamos-

- Yo me acuerdo de él- dijo Sam – se robó mi plato en la cena-

Legolas sonrió – ya me acuerdo, fue demasiado fácil-

- Entonces no tenías el cabello tan largo- dijo Merry, sonriendo.

El rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello por puro instinto, pero también sonrió.

- Has crecido mucho- le dijo Pip.

- Eres un muchachito muy guapo- agregó Rosy – seguro que tienes una novia bonita-

- El poema del otro día- dije, salvando a Legolas de nuevo – era suyo-

- ¡Es en serio!- dijo Sam, sorprendidísimo – era maravilloso, muchas felicidades, espero que Boromir te haya dado un gran premio-

- Vaya que sí- dijo Legolas, mirándome.

- Pero siéntate, empecemos a comer- dijo Aragorn – ven, acá junto a mí, tu también, Boromir-

La comida transcurrió tranquila, mis amigos hacían algunas preguntas a Legolas que él contestaba cortésmente, yo sólo lo miraba, ¿podrían aceptarlo como mi pareja?, ¿mi…novio?, era un muchacho increíble, talentoso, bueno, generoso y comprensivo, pero jamás podrían aceptar una relación, nunca.

- ¿Por qué no nos lees algún poema?- propuso Eowyn, con una de esas radiantes sonrisas suyas.

- Pues…- Legolas se puso rojo al ver todas las miradas sobre él – hmm, quizás tenga algo por aquí- buscó en su pequeña mochila, sacó una libretita de papel reciclado, tenía un dibujo de una hoja en la portada – ehh… bueno he estado…ehm…trabajando en este poema hace poco, muy poco, de hecho, y aún le falta un poco, hm… se llama Variaciones acerca de un poema de amor…- carraspeó, y comenzó a leer:

1

he tratado de escribir un poema de amor

pero los poemas nunca dicen lo que uno quiere decir

o puede que digan exactamente lo que uno quiere decir

y lo que no sabemos es qué es lo que tratamos de decir

2

si digo tú me refiero a ti

pero cuando escribo tú

ya no me sigo refiriendo a ti

sino más bien a un tú platónico

que tiene que ver más conmigo

que contigo

3

cuando Quevedo no lograba escribir

un poema de amor se exasperaba

y se subía en los campanarios de las iglesias

y le arrojaba piedras a los que iban a misa

4

he escrito poemas de amor durante toda mi vida

y he fracasado

sobre todo he escrito cientos de poemas de amor

cuando no tenía a quié escribirle poemas de amor

5 *

todos los poemas de amor son irreales

los poemas de amor que el poeta escribe intencionalmente irreales

son los más reales de todos

6**

puede que te pueda amar, o puede que no te ame y me sirva otra cerveza

y te busque mañana, o no, dependerá de la cruda, y del cielo

o puede que te ame en silencio, y deje los poemas de amor para otro momento.

Cuando terminó de leer noté, por segunda vez en mi vida, que las personas al escuchar su poesía lo miraban diferente, como a otro ser, incluso Arwen lo miró así.

- Bueno, como dije, no está terminado…- se excusó el rubio, guardando la libreta.

- Está muy bien- le dije – me agrada tu poesía, de verdad eres bueno, es poesía muy rítmica, un poco menos de imágenes esta vez pero creo que es adecuado, tratándose de…-

- Oh vamos, no analices- dijo Faramir, bufando – estuvo increíble, Legolas-

- A mí me gusta que el profesor Boromir critique mi poesía- dijo el muchacho, sonriendo – así…puedo aprender más cosas-

- Ciertamente te enfrentas al ñoño devora-libros más grande de a historia- dijo Faramir, sonriéndome.

- Gracias, hermanito- respondí.

- Creo…creo que debería irme ya- agregó Legolas, levantándose – todo estuvo delicioso, señora-

- Por favor, dime Eowyn, cariño-

- Claro…-

- Te acompaño a la puerta- ofrecí, levantándome.

Después de despedirse, Legolas y yo caminamos a la puerta, lejos de las miradas de los demás.

- Ni siquiera vas a considerarlo, ¿verdad?, quiero decir, tener algo conmigo-

- No puedo, te lo he dicho- suspiré –aunque…sí quisiera, eres…eres increíble, eres un gran chico, ojalá yo fuera más joven-

- O yo más viejo- dijo, sonriendo – bésame-

- No…-

- ¿No?-

- No, lo siento, de verdad, no desperdicies tu corazón conmigo-

- No es un desperdicio- me dijo, sonriendo – es una inversión, porque sé que terminarás queriéndome, ya vas a ver-


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Dividí este cap en dos partes porque sentí que quedaría muy pesado de leer, trataré de subir la parte dos a la brevedad.**

* * *

Era la quinta vez que me llamaban en menos de dos horas, ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, sin embargo me aguanté, eran las consecuencias de andar de bueno.

Ese día daría una fiesta en mi casa por el cumpleaños de Sam, él quería hacer algo sencillo, sólo un pastel y un par de cervezas tal vez, pero no, ahí voy a ofrecer la casa, y luego a buscar la música, sillas, mesas, luces, la bebida, la comida, montones de extraños en mi casa en estos momentos, debo decir que no me sentía para nada tranquilo, lo peor es que no dejaban de llamarme, interrumpiendo las clases.

Un mes entero desde aquel "encuentro" con Legolas, todo iba tranquilo, él no mencionaba lo ocurrido, tampoco hablaba del beso…el único beso que le había dado (y pretendía el último), pero al salir de clases o del taller, Legolas me alcanzaba y platicábamos un rato, hablábamos de cualquier cosa: música, libros, películas, el clima; cierto es que esas pláticas no siempre eran de dos, a veces se nos unían Jack y Lori (no necesariamente juntos), en esas ocasiones Legolas les dedicaba miradas asesinas, pero no se quejaba.

El día se había acabado por fin, Legolas caminó conmigo hasta el estacionamiento, donde encontramos a Jack platicando con Candy, era la primera vez que veía a esa chica en ropa "normal"

- Hola, chicos- les saludé, dándome cuenta de dos cosas, uno, que Candy estaba llorando, y dos, Jack tenía una cara de fatalidad que me asustó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- atinó a preguntar Legolas.

- Lori- dijo Candy, frunciendo el ceño – invitó a Joseph Turner al Sadie Hawkins-

- ¿Y ese quién es?- pregunté, aliviado de que no se hubiera muerto nadie.

- El quarter back del equipo de americano y el imbécil más grande que he conocido- dijo Candy – ese estúpido… me invitó a salir cuando estábamos en primero, acepté, quiso pasarse de listo conmigo y cuando me negué decidió inventar ese estúpido rumor, la pasé muy mal, Lori lo sabía, sin embargo ahí va a invitarlo-

- Ella no es así- intervino Jack – está tan extraña últimamente-

- Lo invitó, a pesar de lo que me hizo- insistió Candice – acéptalo, Jack, ella no pensaba ir contigo, lo siento-

- Pero ella…estábamos…yo iba…- Jack suspiró – supongo que…Lorena Wolf no es la chica que yo creí, todo este tiempo…bueno, mejor dejémoslo así-

- Lo siento, hombre- le dijo Legolas, dándole una palmada en el hombro – seguro tienes otras invitaciones-

- Ya las rechacé, creyendo que Lorena me invitaría-

- Ah, pero no piensas quedarte en casa ese día, ¿verdad?- le dijo Candy – vendrás conmigo y con Legolas, de todos modos no creo que él vaya a bailar mucho-

- Gracias, Candy, pero la verdad…-

- Jackson, me compré un vestido ridículamente caro pero muy hermoso, entre más pueda lucirlo es mejor, y ese vestido se verá mejor mientras bailo, no me obligues a quedarme sentada con Legolas todo el baile, ¿harías eso por mí?-

- Tendré que sacrificarme- dijo Jack, con una sonrisa apagada – eres muy linda, Candy, gracias-

- Dime algo que no sepa- sonrió Candice, limpiándose las lágrimas – vaya drama-

- Quiero irme a casa, estar solo, dibujar un rato y pensar- agregó Jack, suspirando, su cara de tristeza me dio mucha pena – mejor me voy ahora antes de que me suelte a llorar-

- Ven acá- dijo Legolas, abrazando al muchacho – todo está bien, hablamos más tarde, te llamo-

- Bien- dijo Jack, separándose del abrazo – hasta luego-

Lo observamos marcharse, Candy se acercó a Legolas y lo abrazó.

- Lo lamento, linda- dijo el rubio, la muchacha asintió - ¿Quieres ir por un helado?-

- ¿De triple chocolate?- dijo la chica, haciendo un puchero.

- Y con chispas de colores, claro- le animó Legolas, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

- Me adelantaré a tu auto, parece que el profesor aún tiene un par de cosas que hablar contigo- dijo la muchacha, y se alejó caminando.

Legolas me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno, pero nuestra querida Lorena nos ha dado una sorpresa- dijo el rubio.

- Pues ya ves…-

- Entonces, ¿darás una fiesta?-

- Eso parece-

- Felicita a Sam de mi parte-

- Eso voy a hacer-

- Soñé contigo anoche-

Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué soñaste?-

- Me lo hacías-

- ¿Muy duro?-

- Durísimo-

Se me fue el aliento.

- Te venías en mi boca-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Sí, y me lo tragaba todo-

- No deberías decir esas cosas-

- ¿No quieres hacerlo?-

- Sí- dije, sonrojado – me gustaría muchísimo, pero no puedo-

- A veces me masturbo pensando en ti-

- Legolas…-

- Y siempre recuerdo esa sensación de tu entrepierna dura, clavándose en mí-

- No digas esas cosas-

- ¿Tú lo haces pensando en mí?-

- Masturbarse es para chicos de 17 años-

- ¿Entonces no?-

- Una vez, hace tres días, en la bañera, recordé que tú habías tomado un baño ahí, y lo hice-

- ¿Me imaginaste?-

- Sí-

- Vaya, me siento honrado-

- Hay que dejar de hablarnos así- dije, suspirado – no vamos a llegar a nada-

- Porque tú no quieres, no te enojes, no es reclamo, es la verdad-

- Tengo que irme ahora- dije, viendo que el gesto de Legolas se volvía triste – Hielo está encerrado en uno de los cuartos, hay gente extraña en la casa y debe estar nervioso-

- Tienes que darle un beso a ese cachorrito de mi parte- dijo el rubio, cuando se trataba de animales era muy tierno – te dejo en paz, Candy debe estar esperando-

- Adiós- le dije, viendo como se alejaba.

Suspiré, ese chico terminaría volviéndome loco, fui al auto y conduje a casa, aprovechando el trayecto para pensar, nunca fui un hombre de buscar encuentros de una noche, no era cosa que me llamara la atención, mi vida sexual había estado inactiva durante mucho tiempo, entonces llegó Legolas a alterarlo todo, suspiré de nuevo.

Había gente entrando y saliendo de mi casa, no me angustié por los pisos de mármol tanto como lo hice por Hielo, fui casi corriendo a buscar a mi pobre amigo, estaba tan nervioso que había destrozado la alfombra de tanto rasgarla, por suerte me encargué de cambiarla antes de meterlo ahí.

- Hola, amiguito- le saludé, me había acostumbrado a hablarle a mi perro, no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o alarmante – no te preocupes, estas personas acabarán pronto con sus tareas-

Admito que le mentí a Hielo, pero no me gustaba ver su carita llena de ansiedad y…joder, tengo que ver a un psiquiatra.

Después de un par de horas más de consolar a mi perro, las personas por fin se marcharon, dejando instalado en mi patio una especie de escenario con luces, equipo de sonido, karaoke, mesas y sillas con manteles blancos, un servicio de buffet y mucho, mucho, mucho alcohol de todo tipo: cerveza importada, cerveza nacional, aguamiel, vino blanco, vino tinto, ron especiado, whisky, y absenta, mi favorita.

Dejé salir a Hielo de la habitación, pronto se encontró corriendo por todo el patio, mi pequeño bebé, Dios, hace tiempo que le llamo así.

Entonces comenzaron a llegar mis amigos, primero Aragorn y Arwen con sus hijos, Eldarion, Lila, Jane y Sophie, todos un amor y besos y abrazos y el qué-concha-de-dónde-sacaste-a-este-perro que pronunció Aragorn.

- Legolas me lo dio- admití, acariciando la cabeza de Hielo – pronto crecerá, será hermoso, es mi pequeño bebé- me agaché para hacerle cariños a Hielo, Aragorn me miraba con la boca abierta – En-can-to-

- Estás enfermo- dijo Aragorn, torciendo el gesto – necesitas hijos, tengo cuatro, te puedo prestar una niña-

- Tú suenas peor- respondí, cargando a Hielo – este es mi bebé, no necesito un niño-

Luego llegaron los demás, Merry con su novia Estella, muy guapa y sonriente, saludando algo tímida, Merry se veía como el idiota más feliz de la tierra, entonces llegó Pippin y le ganó el título del idiota más feliz de la tierra, su novia se llama Diamante, me parece el nombre más ridículo del mundo, aunque Pip la llama Di, perdón, es su prometida, la chica presumió su anillo de diamante, qué cosa.

Entonces llegó Faramir con Eowyn y mi sobrino Elboron, Eowyn estaba vestida de blanco, su belleza brilla más cuando viste de blanco, se lo dije y se sonrojó, Faramir me gruñó como un perro, y hablando de perros… él también lanzó un qué-puta-madre-este-perro-de-dónde-salió, le conté la misma historia que a Aragorn, sólo que Faramir concluyó que yo necesitaba tener sexo, urgentemente.

El último en llegar fue Sam, se veía muy bien con ese traje azul, Rosa estaba perfecta en un entallado vestido color morado, suficiente pista para saber que luego ese par tendría una celebración privada en su alcoba, en fin, Elanor era un bomboncito rosa que llené de besos.

Todos estaban instalados en el patio cuando fui a buscar un par de cosas a la cocina, entonces escuché el timbre, tal vez Eomer había podido venir a fin de cuentas, abrí la puerta sin imaginarme jamás lo que iba a encontrarme.

- ¿F-Frodo?- pregunté, casi sin aliento.

- Sí, soy yo-

No necesité más, abracé a mi amigo como nunca lo había abrazado, Frodo siempre fue el más pequeño de todos, tan menudo, tan frágil, lo aparté de mí para verlo mejor, estaba muy bien, algo bronceado, llevaba el cabello corto, sus ojos azules brillaban, como siempre.

- Tenemos que ir con los demás, Sam estará…-

- Boromir…- dijo Frodo, tomándome de la mano – quiero presentarte a Théo-

Apenas reparé en la presencia de aquel hombre, era un poco más alto que yo, de complexión delgada, de cabello café, muy liso, obviamente peinado y vestido para la ocasión, sus hermosos ojos miel me miraban algo nerviosos.

- Mucho gusto- me saludó, con un marcado acento francés – Théo Alexei Rimbaud, es un placer-

- El placer es mío- respondí, sonriendo ampliamente – pasen, por favor-

Frodo me dirigió una mirada agradecida, las reacciones que provocó el ver de nuevo a Frodo después de cuatro largos años pueden resumirse en un par de palabras: sorpresa y alegría, nadie se aguantó el llano, mucho menos Sam, el amigo fiel a quien Frodo amó en secreto.

Recibieron agradablemente a aquel francés, aunque ignorantes de lo que realmente ocurría entre él y nuestro amigo.

- Supongo que ocuparás Bolsón cerrado- dijo Sam, ese era el nombre que el viejo Bilbo le había dado a su enorme casa – me encargué de cuidar el jardín, la casa está limpia, todo funciona bien, hago que limpien la piscina seguido, sólo por si acaso…regresabas-

- Oh, Sam, por favor, ya no llores- le pedía Frodo, aunque él también estaba llorando.

- ¿Te vas a quedar?- intervino Pip, que también era un mar de lágrimas – como… ¿para siempre?-

- Sí, planeamos buscar empleo aquí, establecernos…- explicaba Frodo – es decir, Théo y yo-

- ¿Piensan…vivir juntos o…?- Merry se quedó callado, como asimilándolo todo – Oh, Jesús…-

- Él es tu novio, ¿verdad?- la pregunta de Aragorn sonaba más a afirmación.

- Lo soy- dijo el francés, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su pareja, Frodo le sonrió.

- Sam, lamento hacer esto en tu cumpleaños, pero yo…-

- Frodo, lo más prudente sería hablar con la verdad, y desde el principio- dije, obteniendo las miradas de todos.

- Creo que nosotras no pintamos mucho aquí- dijo Arwen, levantándose y acercándose a Eowyn – chicas, tomemos a nuestros retoños y vayamos a mi casa-

- No se tienen que ir- intervine – es decir, todo esto organizado, mi pobre mascota muerta de los nervios por nada-

- Nos llevaremos buena parte de esto- dijo Rosa, señalando el licor – será una noche de mujeres, ustedes aclaren sus asuntos y nos enteraremos después-

- Ustedes dos también vendrán – habló Eowyn, dirigiéndose a Estella y Diamante – están a nada de formar parte de esta extraña familia, así que será mejor que nos perdamos el asco-

Cumplieron su amenaza, se llevaron todo el vino, la mitad del ron y del whisky, no tocaron las cervezas ni la absenta, no lo permití, aunque sí les dejé llevarse todo el aguamiel, me sentí generoso.

Quedamos sólo los hombres, los amigos de toda la vida, la comunidad del anillo, como nos llamaba el viejo Bilbo, por aquella vez que Frodo perdió en el bosque el anillo que su padre le dio a su madre cuando se casaron, lo ayudamos a buscarlo, sobra decir que nos perdimos y tuvieron que ir a rescatarnos, qué tiempos.

Me sentía feliz por el regreso de Frodo, aunque también nervioso por lo que eso significaba, Frodo no era el único que reconocería su homosexualidad esa noche, tenía miedo de la reacción de mis amigos, de mi hermano.

Pip y Merry decidieron que no era una buena reunión sin algo de MJ, cuando Théo preguntó qué era eso nos echamos a reír, sobre todo porque el pobre sujeto iba en serio, entonces, después de buscar un dealer, cosa que no hacía hace años, y de comprarle un poco de ya-saben-qué nos regresamos a mi casa, y como la noche no está para desperdiciarla decidimos usar lo que ya había pagado, así que cantamos, gritamos, bebimos, etcétera, eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando entramos a la casa, nos tumbamos en mi sala y nos dimos a la tarea de hacer unos cuantos churros, como Théo nunca había fumado uno le tocó darle la primera calada.

- Entonces… ¿desde cuándo eres gay?- preguntó Sam, oh, genial, empezaba el interrogatorio.

- Desde siempre, supongo, pero creo…que tengo que contarles desde el principio, claro, si Boromir está de acuerdo-

- Lo estoy-

- ¿Por qué tiene Boromir que estar de acuerdo?- dijo Faramir.

Frodo me tomó la mano, me miró, esos malditos ojos tan azules y profundos…

- Porque…soy gay-

Faramir se rió como idiota, Aragorn le golpeó las costillas con el codo, en cuanto a Merry y Pip…bueno, ellos tenían las mandíbulas casi en el suelo.

- Tiene sentido- dijo Aragorn, suspirando – no te conocemos novias, siempre estás solitario, no te hemos visto interesado en ninguna mujer… lo que no tiene sentido es que nos hayan ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo-

- Esta es la parte más difícil- dijo Frodo, ahora apretaba la mano de su novio, quien seguía en un prudente silencio – fue más o menos a los trece años que me di cuenta de que…no me interesaban mucho las chicas, es decir, como amigas estaban bien, pero el interés romántico jamás estuvo ahí, me sentía realmente confundido, entonces me di cuenta de que Boromir… bueno, no sé, sólo lo supe, y creo que a él le pasó igual-

- Además de gay, telépata, madre mía- gruñó Pip, Aragorn le dio un zape.

- ¿Hubo algo entre ustedes?- preguntó Merry.

- No, nunca- admitió Frodo – aunque ganas no me faltaron-

- Estoy aquí- dijo Théo, haciendo una mueca.

- Ah, mon amour, no te pongas celoso- le molestó Frodo, sonriendo – comencé a salir con chicos a los quince años, casi todos presentados por Boromir, todo tranquilo, supongo, tuve un par de novios, a los diecisiete tuve un crush con Aragorn-

- ¿Conmigo?-

- Ay, por favor, todo el mundo tuvo un crush contigo- intervine, sonriendo – hasta yo, amigo, estás muy bien hechecito, si me permites decir-

- Agh, yo no quería saber eso – dijo Aragorn, torciendo el gesto.

- Que alguien se haga un par de pajas en tu nombre no te matará- dijo Frodo, riéndose.

- ¿Un par?- agregué, sonriendo – Yo puedo contar al menos una docena-

- Desperdiciar esperma así no puede ser cosa buena- reflexionó Théo, mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el regazo de Frodo – si no vas a usarla para fecundar sabes que no me molesta tragarla-

- Malditos sopla-nucas- dijo Aragorn, provocando una risa general.

- No, yo soy de los que muerden la almohada- aclaró Frodo.

- Hermano, dime que al menos eres el dominante- intervino Faramir, dando una profunda calada al cigarro.

- No te preocupes, hermano, yo soy el que da-

- ¿De veras?- me preguntó el francés - ¿estarías interesado en un trío?-

- Mientras no tenga que estar en medio…-

- No, eso me toca a mí- dijo Frodo.

- Basta de joterías- se quejó Pip – Frodo, nos contabas que salías con chicos y etcétera-

- Ah, claro- reflexionó Frodo – tío Bilbo sabía, él también era gay-

- ¿El viejo Bilbo gay?- exclamó Sam - ¿Pero…?-

- ¿Recuerdan las historias de Thorin?- preguntó Frodo, todos asentimos – Thorin fue su pareja de toda la vida, vivieron juntos, aunque por esa época estaba mal visto, Bilbo volvió a Bolsón cerrado, meses después Thorin fue asesinado junto a sus sobrinos Fili y Kili, saben que mi tío era detective, consiguió atrapar al asesino, pero eso no sirvió de consuelo, su pareja estaba muerta, Thorin era muy rico, le dejó todo su dinero a Bilbo, mi tío no tuvo que trabajar nunca más en su vida, sólo aceptaba casos por diversión, a los dos años del asesinato de Thorin mis padres murieron, fue cuando el tío me adoptó-

Recordé entonces los cuentos de Thorin Escudo de Roble, el viejo Bilbo nos contaba esos cuentos cuando éramos niños, Thorin era siempre el héroe, el gallardo, valiente y fuerte, lo describía como un hombre hermoso, de rasgos varoniles y ojos de zafiro.

- Nadie lo sabía – continuó Frodo – lo guardó por muchos años, no me lo reveló hasta su muerte- hizo una pausa, luego suspiró y continuó – entonces empezó el verdadero problema, porque me enamoré-

- ¿De quién?- preguntó Faramir.

- De Sam- confesó Frodo, ante la atónita mirada de su amigo – sabía que era un amor inútil, que nunca iba a ser correspondido, pero me gustaba su compañía, la apreciaba mucho y me hacía sentir tranquilo, entonces…entonces, Sam, anunciaste tu compromiso con Rosa, y no supe qué hacer salvo poner distancia, por eso me fui-

- Entonces es mi culpa- dijo Sam – debí ver las cosas, debí…-

- No es tu culpa, Sam – continuó Frodo – y si lo hubieras notado, ¿podrías hacer algo?, no, tu amas a Rosa, no había nada que hacer, en todo caso la culpa fue mía, debí decirte la verdad-

- Por eso pelearon, ¿verdad?- preguntó Faramir – Boromir quería que le dijeras la verdad a Sam, por eso pelearon-

- Sí, pero estaba siendo egoísta- declaré – si Frodo decía la verdad sería más sencillo para mí hablar, nunca dije nada porque…padre esperaba todo de mí, que fuera buen hijo, que fuera un buen profesionista, un buen hombre, no podía decirle que su adorado retoño era homosexual, no pude, por eso me fui a Francia, fue tan liberador, estuve saliendo con este chico… Marco, irlandés, de intercambio como yo, había sexo todos los días, fue genial-

- Luego papá se suicidó, y tuviste que regresar…- Faramir suspiró - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?-

- Necesitabas a tu hermano, debes aceptar que no pasabas una buena época, demasiado alcohol, demasiadas mujeres, necesitabas de mí, no quise hacerte pasar por más problemas-

- Pero no has tenido ninguna relación desde entonces- insistió mi hermano.

- Hm, no, sí tuve una – continué – En la facultad, salía con un compañero de trabajo, ¿te acuerdas de Chris?-

- Oh, por Dios- dijo Faramir – ahora tantas cosas tienen sentido…-

- Sí, estuve con él mucho tiempo, hasta hace un año, cuando dejé el trabajo, nuestra relación llegó a oídos de algunos padres de familia que no lo vieron bien, Chris estaba comprometido, se supone que la relación debía permanecer oculta, se enfureció y me culpó, terminó conmigo, creo que se casará en algunas semanas -

- Me sorprende que hayas aceptado una relación de ese tipo- dijo Aragorn – no debiste pasar por todo eso solo, seguro que no fue un noviazgo muy feliz-

- No, no lo fue- acepté – Frodo me aconsejó una y mil veces que lo dejara, yo creí amar a Christian, no…yo en realidad amaba a Christian, aunque él a mí nunca me quiso demasiado-

- Pequeño hijo de puta- gruñó Merry, arrojando la colilla del cigarro – no sé ustedes, yo estoy colocado-

- Yo igual- comentó Pip.

- Acá también- dijo Sam.

- Yo estoy duro- dijo Théo, avergonzado - ¿Cómo demonios…? auch…-

- Qué raro- comentó Faramir – a lo mejor porque es la primera vez que la fumas-

- No creo que pueda con esto- gruñó el francés – mon petit…-

- Oh, no, no, no- dijo Frodo, riéndose – no en este momento, querido, tendrás que esperar a que se te baje-

- No se me va a bajar- insistió Théo, levantándose – necesito usar el baño-

- Al fondo a la derecha- aclaré, mientras Théo se alejaba.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se masturbe en tu baño?- preguntó Faramir, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Yo me masturbé en tu bañó- confesé, riéndome al ver la cara de furia y sorpresa de mi hermano.

- ¡Eres un puto cerdo!- exclamó Faramir - ¿por qué mierda hiciste eso?-

- Fue el día que Eomer llegó a comer, ustedes creyeron que me había ofendido, en realidad estaba cachondo porque Eomer no dejaba de tocarme-

- Boromir, eres un cabrón- me dijo Sam – ni Faramir se masturba en ese baño, ¿cómo mierdas…?-

- No hables por mí, Sam- dijo Faramir, riendo – sí que me la he cascado en ese baño-

- Pero tienes esposa- dijo Sam, arqueando la ceja - ¿por qué…?-

- ¿Acaso a Rosy nunca le duele la cabeza o tiene el periodo?- dijo Faramir.

- Bueno, sí, pero no me masturbo, y si tiene el periodo de todos modos lo hacemos-

- Arwen es la mejor esposa- dijo Aragorn, sonriendo – siempre tenemos ganas, a veces me despierta con mi pene en su boca-

- Agh, imagen mental- gruñí, torciendo el gesto – aunque sinceramente tu pene no es tan mala imagen-

- ¿Y ustedes dos, eh… qué tan frecuente lo hacen?- preguntó Pip, dirigiéndose a Frodo y a mí – Di es muy divertida en la cama, y lo hacemos muy seguido.

- Estella es de las que se portan mal- comentó Merry, sonriendo – pero no le molesta que la aten como castigo-

- Pues voy a ser sincero, cuando me fui a Cuba me acostaba con cualquiera- confesó Frodo – no me importaba si me quería dar de azotes o meterme cualquier cosa por detrás, tenía sexo casi todos los días, a veces más de una vez por noche, tuve más de un trío, a veces con dos hombres, otras veces con una chica y un hombre, entonces, una tarde muy tranquila, Théo llegó a la Universidad, venía de Francia con la intención de especializarse en Tanatología, cuando traté de liarme con él lo que obtuve fue una sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla y un "deberías cuidarte más, mon petit", no lo voy a negar, al principio me sentí ofendido, pero Théo siempre estaba ahí, me sonreía y era amable, tan…cálido, las cosas se fueron dando con tranquilidad, nos hicimos amigos, hablamos de nuestras vidas, de nuestro pasado, y eventualmente llegamos a ser pareja, fue conmigo a África, decidimos que queríamos quedarnos juntos, así terminamos aquí y…bueno, el sexo es asombroso, nunca tuve una pareja con la que me sintiera tan bien-

- Pff, yo no he cogido desde que Christian terminó conmigo- bufé, torciendo el gesto – bueno, en realidad…-

- ¿En realidad?- me instó Faramir.

- Tuve algo con alguien- dije, pero obviamente no tenía pensado revelar con quién – fue algo de una vez-

- ¿No hay posibilidades de que se convierta en algo serio?- preguntó Frodo.

- No, bueno, tal vez, no lo sé, es que…-

- Ah, se ha enamorado de ti- siguió Frodo, sonriendo.

- Problema arreglado- dijo Théo, quien regresaba del baño, se sentó Junto a Frodo y lo abrazó – pensé en ti, mon petit, je t'aime-

- Moi aussi, mon amour- dijo Frodo, acariciando el cabello de su novio.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente qué imaginé?- preguntó el francés – Boromir también estaba-

- ¿Debo ponerme celoso?-

- Él sólo nos grababa, mon petit, no estés celoso-

- Vaya, un honor- dije, sonriendo – la próxima tal vez si participe-

- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir- comentó Sam – ya mañana habrá tiempo de organizar tríos y todo eso, podemos ir a desayunar a algún restaurante-

- Apoyo la moción- dijo Merry, poniéndose de pie.

- Las habitaciones están dispuestas- les dije – ustedes vayan a dormir, buscaré a Hielo-

Salí al patio a buscar a mi cachorro, Frodo me siguió.

- Ve a dormir, ya lo busco yo-

- Nunca fuiste un tipo de los que buscaran sexo de una noche- dijo Frodo - ¿qué pasa en realidad?, evitaste el tema, me di cuenta-

- Es muy delicado- admití, cargando a Hielo.

- ¿Qué tan delicado?-

- Me cogí a un alumno- dije, Frodo arqueó las cejas – es un chico, sólo tiene 17-

- Hablaremos de esto después-

Regresamos a la casa y nos fuimos a dormir; al día siguiente nos despertamos tarde, fuimos a comer todos juntos a un restaurante francés, Théo era el que se sentía peor, comió muchísimo y bebió aún más, nos despedimos a eso de las cuatro, Frodo quedó de ir a la preparatoria a buscarme el lunes.

post/39639040621


End file.
